Overdue Questions
by yeh abt that
Summary: Sequel to 'Like Father Like Son' About some of the things that were brought up during Booth talk and were only brielfy touch upon. As of 5.23.2008 every chapter has been redone and hopefully is better!
1. Can We Tell Him Together?

When the alarm clock went off at 7:30 Booth and Bones both groaned

When the alarm clock went off at 7:30 Booth and Bones both groaned. "If you are half as tired as I am your doctor is going to be pissed." Booth yawned, then wrapped his arm around her and snuggled up to her.

"I know hopefully a shower will help." She rolled away from his grip and walked to the bathroom.

"What time do we need to be there?" Booth called out.

"8:20," Bones muffled voice came from the bathroom, "and be quite, don't wake Parker up."

Booth stuck his head into the bathroom, "Okay I'll shower in the other bathroom." He yawned on his way out the door and stubbed his toe on the nightstand. "SHIT!" He hoped up and down on one foot once or twice then limped to the other bathroom to take his shower, grumbling the whole way.

When Bones walked into the kitchen she could smell the coffee. "I hate you," she said in a whiney voice.

Both laughed, "Sorry babe, but I need it or I will die!"

"What about me? And don't call me babe."

Booth just shrugged his shoulders as he took a big gulp of his coffee; Bones just glared at him. "Come on lets go we don't want to be late." He said sweetly.

"Yeah give me a second!" She grabbed a banana and poured milk into her mug. "Okay, lets go."

"You should eat more than that Bones."

Ange is taking me to brunch at 11," she said taking a bite of her banana. "Now lets go!" They walked out to the car and Booth opened the door for Bones.

"You know it won't be long now until I'll have to help you get up in there."

"Yes I know this. Shut up and drive!"

They pulled up to the OBGYN fifteen minutes before their appointment, they walked in and a woman is sitting behind the desk asked, "Name sugar?'

"Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth. I have an 8:30 appointment."

"Okay things should be on time, so go ahead and fill this out, and someone will call when they are ready for you." She handed her a clipboard and a pen. They went and sat in the waiting room until they heard:

"Temperance?"

Booth walked behind his wife with his hand on her lower back.

"Okay I need to take your weight, blood pressure, and temperature, then Dr. Curtis will be in shortly," A nurse said, sounding a little bored. She took the information that she needed then leaves them in their room. About 5 minutes later Dr. Curtis walked in.

"Hello Dr. Booth, Agent Booth. How are things?"

Booth just rolled his eyes. "We had a crazy night last night." Bones said. They explained most of what happened, leaving out Drew being thrown onto his back, the gun and what time that went to bed.

"Wow! Hope everything works out okay with all of that! On to a topic I am more comfortable with, all we are going to do today is a sonogram; make sure everything is developing okay. Now, you do no wish to know the gender of the baby correct?" They both nodded. "Okay, is there any questions that either of you have before we get started?"

"No we just want to make sure everything is okay, and we want to see our baby," Bones stated with a big smile.

"Then lets get started, lay back and pull your shirt up." She did that, "now this cream may be a little cold" He smeared the slimy cream over her stomach and Bones took a sharp breath.

"You aren't kidding, that's freezing!"

"Ha ha, yeah sorry about that." He placed the paddle to her stomach and moved it around looking at the screen. "Hummm…. What….wow…"

"Freaking out a little over here" Booth said, with a frown that brought out worry lines on his forehead.

"Oh sorry, nothing bad. I actually have good news, it looks like you are having twins!"

WHAT?!" They both said loudly together.

"Yeah see right here," he pointed to a white blob on the screen, "and right here," he pointed to another blob, "both are defiantly heads. And if I turn the sound up, you can here it, two heart beats." He turned the dial and the room filled with a steady rhythm of 'boom dum, boom dum, boom dum.'

"We're having twins," Bones smiled really big at Booth.

"We are," He responded with another huge smile. "Should we know if we are having two boys, two girls, or a boy and a girl?"

"Well, now I really want to know! There is so much that we need to do now! Knowing will just make all of that easier."

Booth smiled, "yeah," he looked up at Dr. Curtis. "So… one of each or two of the same?"

"You sure you both want to know?"

"Yes," They both said, never taking their eyes off the monitor.

"Okay," he looked back at the screen and moves the paddle around a little and was quite for a few moments, "Looks like one of each, congratulations!"

"Wow," Booth murmured. They were both still staring at the screen and were quite for a very long time.

Once they were back in the car on their way to the Jeffersonian Bones finally said, "I can't believe this, I am so happy." She could not stop smiling.

"I know! When do we tell everyone?"

"Well I told Ange that I would get the doctor to write the gender on a piece of paper for her, so I'll tell her at brunch. But," She said softly and looked out of the window.

"But what?" Booth asked confused.

"Could we both tell Parker?"

"Of course, I won't say anything to him and we will go out tonight and tell him." He leaned over and kissed her temple smiling. 'I am so glad that Parker likes Tempe more than he likes Drew. Shallow of me I know, I just can't help it!' He thought to himself.

Booth strolled out of the school, after dropping Parker off and walked slowly to his standard issued F.B.I. SUV, thinking of how many strings he will have to pull to get the addresses that he needs.

'First I will have to explain it to Cullen, and hopefully he will give it the okay, if not this is going to be really hard.' Booth put the key in the ignition and made his way to the Hoover building.

Booth walked into the building heading for his office. Once there he sat at his desk and started to check his e-mail. "So much shit piles up over night!" He said to himself.

"You got that right!" Booth looked up to see Cullen standing in the doorway holding a case file. "But before we get there, how did things go with you and Parker last night?"

Booth sighed, "Well it was a strange night, I'll give you the clifnotes version: Parker and I got through what we needed to, he decided that he is not going to join the Army, but he got into a fight with his mom and step-dad. Drew wasn't going to let him leave, Tempe was out getting some stuff that she was craving and went to pick him up. Drew tried to hit her, he DID hit Parker when he was 13, and now Parker is living with us."

"Wow," Cullen said slowly.

"Yeah, bunch of crazy stuff has happened since the last time that you saw me. While I was telling Parker about what happened to me while I was in the POW camp, some stuff came up and I, I uh was wondering if I could, uh, use F.B.I. resources to find the two guys who made it out of there with me?" Booth said the last part softly, a little nervous.


	2. So It Begins

Chapter 2 – So It Begins

Chapter 2 – So It Begins

Parker walked up the stairs and got ready for bed. 'I feel so much better now that dad knows all that stuff about Drew. I wish I would have told him earlier, I could have lived here with him and Tempe.' Parker went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. 'Now I just need to come up with a way to ask Aderyn to Prom, and try to convince her to let Tempe buy her a dress, and then all my major problems will be resolved. How do I get Aderyn to go with me?' Parker walked back to his room and crawled under the covers. He pushed himself up on one arm so he could set his alarm, then laid back down and tried to fall asleep. He finally nodded off around 5am.

His alarm went off and Parker rolled over, hit his alarm and grumbled, 'It feels like I only fell asleep ten minutes ago! This is going to be a LONG day.' Parker rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom to take a shower. 'Dad is going to be here in a half and hour, just enough time.' Parker felt better after he got out of the shower; he walked back into his room with a towel around his waist and went to his closet, 'Shit I left my bag at Trey's.' His clothes selection was very small. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a striped button up shirt. He was rolling up the sleeves as he was walking down the stairs; he walked into the kitchen and saw the coffee pot was still half full and he sighed in relief. He was about to pour a cup when Booth walked in.

"Hey, pour that into a travel cup, we have to go." Parker nodded and reached into a cabinet and grabbed a travel mug. "Why are you so dressed up? Normally you don't wear a button up shirt."

"It was this or a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles shirt that is three sizes to small. Could you pick me up from school and take me to moms' so I can get more clothes? I left my bag a Treys' last night."

"Um, Yeah I'll call her and let her know, I want to talk to her too. You ready?"

"Yeah let's go." They walked out to the car.

"Did you have any homework that you have to turn in that you don't have?"

"Um, yeah but it will be cool, I have like a 102 in the class, Mrs. Osman will let me turn it in late, especially if I tell her why I don't have it."

"Okay, 'cus I will talk to anyone you need me to." Booth pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Yes I would like to leave a message for Rebecca Bates… Yes tell her Seeley and Parker will be by this afternoon to pick up more of his things… Okay, thank you." The rest of the drive was in silence. When they got to the school they both got out and walked into the building.

"Hey Parker, where you been?" They secretary asked with a smile.

"Family stuff." Parker mumbled as he was signing in.

"Okay do you have a note from your mom?"

"No, I'm with my dad."

"Hi, Seeley Booth," Booth said, smiling at the woman.

"I'm sorry but the only people on Parkers forms are a, Rebecca and Drew Bates."

"No. I put down Seeley and Temperance Booth, too." Parker said confused.

"Well here look at the forms you filled out," she handed Parker the paper.

"Well that enplanes it. That is Drews' handwriting not mine."

"Sorry, but seeing that Mr. Booth is not on your form he cannot sign you in."

"Okay," Booth sighed and pulled out his badge, "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth with the F.B.I. and I am here to sign in my son, who will be living with me and my wife for the remainder of the school year."

Parker smiled, he loved how his dad can get whatever he want just by flashing a badge. "Oh uh, okay sorry about that Agent Booth, here's you pass Parker. I will put you down, and what was your wife's name?"

"Dr. Temperance Booth." Booth said trying hard to keep his face straight.

"Okay well I have to get to math, see you after school dad, bye." Parker said as Booth strolled out of the school and back to his car.

Parker walked to his locker and grabbed one of his extra notebooks and his books for his next class, seeing that math was almost over. He walked into class and handed his teacher the pass, then walked to his desk and sat down. He looked around and saw two girls smiling at him, he gave a small smile, not even showing his teeth, they turned to each other and staring, whispering, and giggling. 'God. I hate Prom season. First off you have THAT and second you have to work up the courage to ask someone, that someone who will probability say 'no' when I ask her to prom next period. I must think like dad, be persuasive, be dad, be Seeley Booth.'

The bell rang and interrupted his thoughts. He got up and walked into the crowed halls hearing all the boys yelling, the girls squealing and giggling and lockers being opened and then slammed closed again. Parker fixed a smile on his face, not feeling like having every person in the entire school asking him what is wrong.

"Hey Parker." A girl said sweetly.

"Oh, hey Candi," Parker said slowly hoping to get away from his ex.

"Where were you in government today, I missed you?" Candi said running her hand up his arm.

"Oh I was up late with my dad and step-mom, he brought me to school," he said shrugging her hand of his arm. "Well I have to get to chem., so I will talk to you later."

"Yeah, I have a question for you first."

Just then Trey walked up and slams into Parker "Hey man what's up, everything okay after last night?"

"What happened last night?" Candi asked, fake concern in her voice.

"Nothing." Parker looked at Trey like he wanted to kill him "I have to go to class bye Candi." Trey and Parker walked towards the science hall leaving Candi standing there all alone.

"Oh, Parker I want to go to prom with you and have your babies," Trey said imitating Candis' voice.

"Hey your getting better that sounded a lot like her, but you need to put more of a winey-self-absored touch to it." Parker laughed. "See you later man, and thanks for the save!" Parker walked into class knowing exactly what she wanted to ask him '"Do you want to go to prom with me"' 'Hell no! Why did I even date her to begin with?' He sees Aderyn already sitting at their lab table. She glanced up from the book she is reading and smiled at Parker, he smiled back, throwing his best charm smile.

"Hey Parker, I though you were going to leave me alone for the lab assignment today."

"Nah, I just had a late night, my dad let me sleep in."

"Nice, I wish my foster parents would let me do that. I thought you lived with your mom?'

"How do you know who I live with?" He asked and smiled "Yeah I did live with her, up until last night that is. A lot happened there."

"Nothing bad I hope."

"I wish." Parker mumbled as he sat down. "How was your night?" He asked with a smile.

"Ugh, foster parents can be so… I don't know. They just don't understand sometimes." She sighed.

"Yeah that's what my step-mom said. She was in the system for, I think, two years."

"So you kind of understand it! It is so frustrating!"

"What don't they understand?"

She looked at him and he could have swore she blushed. "Um, it's nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing the way you were ranting a few seconds ago."

"Well, it is stupid, and a uh, a lot of little things, just stupid stuff." She lowered her head.

Parker raised an eyebrow; he also had his dads' ability to read people and could tell she was lying. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head. "I doubt it is stupid. You can tell me you know" She just shook her head and sighed. 'What was it that dad said? You have to…give a little of yourself to get something back? Is that it?' "I almost got into a fist fight with my step-father last night." She looked at him kind of confused, "Yeah I told my parents that I wanted to join the Army, and my dad told me about what he went through while he was a Ranger. My mom and step-father wanted to know what he said and to talk me out of it. I just wanted time to think about it and they wouldn't give it to me, and we got into a fight and I left. Then I had a good night with my dad and step-mom talking."

"My fight with my foster parents was about… prom. Like I said stupid, I feel like I am 6 getting so mad about it."

"What about prom?"

"Well, I kinda want to go, but then again I don't, and they can't afford to get me a dress, because their real daughter got one. One that was like 300."

"Oh I see." Parker swallowed, his throat was really dry. "This is prolly gonna sound bad at this point, but I was wondering…"


	3. Of Course

Chapter 3- Of Course

Chapter 3- Of Course

"Yeah of course, just give me the names and what information that you need and I'll get Hawkins on it right away. " Cullen said.

"Okay," Booth pulled off a post-it and wrote down the two names. "It's Nik Kaehr and Elliot Mayes, all I need is their address." Booth sighed, "Thank you."

"No problem Booth, the last bit of trouble you raised was dating your partner, and that was what, over ten years ago. Plus you two have solved more cases than any other team. Everyone knows that, they also know that you two compliment each other, neither of you work well with the other partners we tired to give you. Remember when we split you up? It didn't last a whole case!" Cullen laughed.

"Yeah," Booth laughed as he remembered. "She just about killed him, he didn't think that she was needed and he treated her like garbage. He told her that she needed to do her job, which was in all reality HIS job, in not such a nice way. Before he knew what happened he was on the floor" Booth laughed again "She may have beat the hell out of him if I hadn't stopped by to ask her if she wanted to go to lunch." They were both laughing.

"Okay, so here is your new case. A Body was found by a 19 year old girl, she found it next to her family's house in a creek"

"Why is it a federal case?" Booth took the file and opened it.

"From what the corner could tell," Cullen began and Booth finished his statement.

"It appears to be a minor who was shot in the head."

"Yep, and we would like for you and the good doctor to head over there and see if she agrees. Since it is over 5 hours away, you will leave tomorrow morning, at around 7am and hopefully be back by 7, if it only takes her 2 hours to do her examination."

"Well it might take longer than that to get there. She is getting pretty far along, and we just found out this morning that we are having twins."

"Wow, congratulations! Do you know the sex of the babies?"

"Yeah, a boy and a girl. It is crazy, I didn't think that we would have any children then she gets pregnant, with twins! The doctor said that an older woman is more likely to have multiple babies. I'm just really excited now."

"I bet! Wow twins." Cullen smiled. "I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now, do people ever say anything to you guys about having the same last name? When you introduce yourselves 'Hi, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth.' It is obvious that you are married, and now that she is pregnant…"

"Uh not really, most people react to the 'Special Agent' part, they know that the person that we found is missing so they know that it is about for the most part. Why have you ever gotten a complaint?"

"No! Even if I had I would tell them that it has been taken care of, and that your personal relationship does not interfere with your work."

"The only thing that will stop Tempe from working is going into labor, and she may not tell anyone if she is to busy." Booth laughed at the thought.

"Yeah, you may be right!" Cullen laughed. "Okay I'll get this information to Hawkins and get back to you when he has the addresses."

"Okay, and thanks again. I'm going to go show this case to Bones." He grabbed his jacket and walked out of his office towards the elevator.

'Yeah, Booth can defiantly keep his professional and personal life with his partner separate. Bones is his partner, and Tempe is his wife.' Cullen thinks as he walked to his office so he can call Hawkins.

When Booth walked into the Jeffersonian he could hear Angela and Bones in her office. He smiled to himself when he walked in, "Hey Bones, Ange. We have a case!"

"Okay let's go." She maked a grab for the file in his hand.

"Nope, we are going to leave tomorrow morning. It is 5 hours away, and I have to pick up Parker in a few hours, take him to Rebecca's so he can get all his stuff."

"Oh do you want me to come with you, keep you from beating the shit out of Drew and Rebecca?"

Booth smiled, "No, I'll just talk to Rebecca, but Drew better hope that he's not home when I am there. I'm sure Rebecca will tell him not to be there"

"Okay, so I uh, I was thinking about god parents for the twins…" She said looking very uncomfortable with what she had just said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I though uh, Par-Parker and Ange." She said as she looked at the floor.

Booth smiled and walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "That is a great idea. I will talk to Parker and see if he wants to be one of their godfathers." She just nodded unable to look up at him. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up so he could look into her eyes. "That was very thoughtful of you, and Parker will really appreciate that you thought of him. You can tell him tonight when we tell him about the twins."

"You sure you like the idea? If you don't it's okay."

"I love the idea and I'm sure Parker will also." He kissed her on the forehead. " And I'm sure that you have another two people in mind don't you?"

She nodded again, "Well, I though of Caroline and Sweets."

Booth smiled again "Great idea, you are brilliant my dear. What about names? Have you thought about those?"

"No, none if the name that I think of are right. Have you thought of names?"

"Um, yeah…"

"And they are?"

"Well, I have two boy names and two girl names." It was Booths turn to look uneasy.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Uh yeah, I though of Jameson or Sean for a boy and Aubrey or Kylee for a girl."

"I like them," she smiled up at Booth. "How do we pick between the two sets of names?"

"We could ask our friends. Ange?" They both looked up. "Where did she go?" They both walked out of her office and see Ange talking Hodgins "Ange, when did you leave?"

"You guys were talking about a case, no offence not as good as what we were talking about."

"No we only talked about the case for a few seconds, then we were talking about godparents and names." Booth said, smiling at the look on Anges face.

"I left, and that was the conversation that you guys had! Can you have it again so I ca here? Please?"

"What do you say we do it again for her Tempe?"

"Yeah or we could just give her the highlights." She said while Booth smiled and nodded. "Okay so for godparents we want Parker and Ange and Caroline and Sweets. What do you say Ange? Will you be a godmother to one of our kids?"

"Of course! Now what about the names?"

"Well Booth, do you want to tell her, they are your names?"

"Sure I'll tell her, we need help deciding between the two that we have for each. We have Jameson and Sean for a boy and Aubrey and Kylee for a girl."

Angela smiled "They are wonderful! I like Jameson a little more than Sean, but I can't pick between the girls names, they are both adorable!" She paused for a second, then added, "So will Parker and I be the godparents of Jameson/Sean or Aubrey/Kylee?"

Bones looked at Booth then back at Ange, "Well we still have to ask Parker, hell we still have to tell him that I am having twins, and ask him what he thinks, you know."

Ange smiled "So what you are trying to tell me is that you are going to let Parker pick aren't you?"

"No… we just want to see what he thinks." Bones said defensively. "He may not even want to do it!"

"Uh hun, sure, you are going to ask Parker and then that is who are godchild will be!" She smiled, "That's kind of what we did, you are are first choice as Aimee's godfather and if you said you didn't want to do it we were going to ask Zach, thank you for saying yes by the way Booth, 10 years ago Zach was not ready to be a godfather, but he was a few years later."

They all laughed and nodded their heads. 'This is all becoming so real, we are having twins we have their godparents picked out, and we almost have their names.' Booth and Bones both think.


	4. And the Answer is

Chapter 4- And the Answer is…

Chapter 4- And the Answer is…

"This is prolly gonna sound bad at this point but I was wondering… if you wanted to go to prom with me?" Parker said slowly.

"I can't, my foster parents wont buy me a dress, your memory can't be that bad." Aderyn said, trying to hide the fact that she wanted to say 'yes'.

"No I asked if you WANTED to go with me, do you?" Parker clarified.

"Well, yeah I do but,"

"Okay then, here's what we can do," Parker was talking really fast, as he tired to keep her from interrupting, "my step-mom was a foster child, and she went through the same thing, and she is now a world renowned author, who has had multiple books atop the best sellers list. She, and my Aunt Angela, want to take you dress shopping, and now that you have said that you want to go with me if you say no now, Tempe will kidnap you." Parker said the last part in all seriousness. "I know that you aren't looking for a hand out, and that is not what this is, Tempe just knows what its like and wants to help."

"I don't know…"

"She WILL kidnap you."

Aderyn laughed, "I doubt she will kidnap me to take me dress shopping, I.."

"You have never met Temperance Brennan-Booth and Angela Hodgins have you?"

Aderyn laughed again, "Well no, but, I don't know, I really want to go with you, I will just feel bad. I mean I don't want to take up their time or their money for something stupid."

Parker laughed this time, "You don't understand. Of the many things that Ange loves to do shopping is third, only to drawling and Hodgins. As for the money part, I said before Tempe has written many books, that she has profited from greatly, and Ange," Parker leaned close and whispered," well she is married to a multimillionaire."

"Really?"

"Yeah and her father is Billy Gibbons." When Aderyn had a blank look on her face, "One of the three members of ZZ Top."

"Oh, okay! That's kind of cool."

"Yeah so what do ya say?" Parker asked hopefully.

She thought for a minute, "Okay. Are you sure you want to go with me though?"

Parker smiled, "Yeah, I have wanted to ask you to go for awhile, I just didn't know how. So… do you uh, want to, uh go out before prom, you know, uh have a first date or something?"

"Um, yeah that sounds good, what do you want to do?"

"Is this conversation more interesting than chemistry, Mr. Booth and Miss Sanders?" Mr. Wilson said looking down on them.

"Sorry, Mr. Wilson!" Parker and Aderyn said together. Aderyn pulled out a piece of paper and wrote him a note, then slid it toward him.

'Do you want to meet after school to decide?'

'I can't my dad is picking me up to get my stuff form my mom's, how about I call you?' Parker wrote in his untidy scrawl then slid it back to her.

'Okay call my cell phone number is 555-1234.' She slid it back to him again.

'Okay I don't know what time it will be though. There is a bunch of stuff going on tonight and I don't think it will be pretty.'

'Okay, just call whenever you can, what's your number so I can put it into my phone.'

'My mom took my cell phone away a few weeks ago, but my dad's house number is 555-9876.'

Parker could not stop smiling, 'She said yes! She said yes!' Trey walked up to him as he is putting his books into his locker, and getting ready for lunch.

"So I heard that you weren't paying attention in chem., well you were paying attention to a certain hot lab partner?!" Trey said smiling.

"What?" Parker was not paying attention, he was to busy trying to think of something that they could do on their date.

"Parker, Parker," Trey said in a singsong voice. "You may want to pay attention, Candi is on her way over here."

"Shit, I do NOT want to deal with her and her asking me to prom right now."

Trey smiled, "Then why don't you tell her that you are already going with someone."

Parker narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"Well, you not paying attention in chem., and the small fact that your lab partner is hot, and that you have liked her for a long time now. I'm thinking that you asked her to prom, I know you wanted to."

When Parker did not say anything and he looked away Trey knew that he was right. "Come on man, blink once for yes and twice for no! I know that I am right."

Parker looked at him and blinks, and Trey smiled and pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! It is about time man! But now you have to break the news to Candi." Just then she walked up and smiled at them.

"Hey guys, anything new going on?" she asked in pseudo sweetness.

"Nothing really new for me," Trey said with a sly smile and looked pointedly at Parker.

"So Parker do you think we could talk now? I really want to ask you something."

"Uh, no I am kind of busy, I need to go talk to, uh, Mrs. Osman, I don't have the homework that is due today."

"I could walk with you!"

"Uh, Okay, I guess."

Trey smiled and raised an eyebrow and, "Behave," is all he said as he walked toward the cafeteria.

Parker got up and walked towards the Family and Consumer Sciences department to find Mrs. Osman. "Okay so I was wondering if you wanted to go to Prom with me?" Candi said with a confidant smile.

"No," is all Parker said.

"What?" Candi said "What do you mean 'no'?"

"Well lets see, we broke up almost 2 months ago. Now, why did we break up again do you remember?" When Candi did not say anything he kept going. "So you don't remember cheating on me?" She still did not say anything, "What made you think that I would want to go to prom with you? What makes you think I want anything to do with you anymore?"

"I told you I was sorry for that, I really care about you," She said angrily.

"Oh yeah you were real sorry! You cheated on me for 6 months! And we only dated for 7! You have a really funny way of showing that you care about someone." Parker said.

"You said you forgave me!"

"Ha, yeah I forgave you but I don't want to date you again, or go to prom with you. Now I have to go talk to Mrs. Osman. Bye" Parker said and he walked into a classroom.

When Candi walked back into the cafeteria Trey could tell that she had been crying, he leant over and nudged Parkers other best friend Brett. "Looks like Parker finally told her off."

"It's about time! I can't believe she though he would actually go with her. How stupid can one person be?" Brett laughed.

About 5 minutes later Parker walked back into the cafeteria and saw Trey and Brett talking and he walked over to them. Brett looked up he nodded toward her, "What did you say? It looked like she had been crying when she walked back in here."

"I had to remind her of why we broke up, and she tired the 'I said I was sorry' and the 'I really care about you'. I told her that she had a funny why of showing it, 6 of the 7 months that we were together you cheated one me. I told her that I don't really want anything to do with her anymore." He said with a smile, "I feel relived, I don' have to keep trying to subtly tell her to fuck off."

"I said it before and I will say in now, 'it's about time!' So anyway what about Aderyn? You decide to ask her out yet?"

"What, how do you even know that I like her?" Parker asked slowly.

"We are your best friends, and we are not stupid!" Trey said with a smirk.

"Nor are we blind my friend." Brett said smiling. "So did you ask her out yet or not?"

"Yeah I did," He said nodding.

"And what did she say?" Brett said with a knowing look in his eye. "Or do I need to have you blink once for yes and twice for no too?"

Parker laughed, "She said yes."

"Yes! This is awesome! We a. don't have to pretend that we like or ever liked Candi and 2. you finally found someone who I think I could stand, she most likely has more on her mind then what celebrity is dating who." Brett said.

"And Aderyn should get along with Becca and Ema. Something Candi never did, or tried to do." Trey added. "Not to mention when I told Becca that I though that you liked her she said that she talked her a few times and she seems really nice."

"I thought you guys liked Candi, well up until she cheated on me anyways." Parker said.

"Uh, no. Your dad even tried to get me to convince you that she was stupid." Brett said.

"Wow, I knew that my dad didn't like her, but I thought you guys did. Why didn't you tell me that you didn't like her?"

"Well, you seemed to be really into her, and if you were happy we could put up with it for the most part." Trey said. "We new that you liked Aderyn the minute that she started to go to school here. I was almost happy that she cheated on you, not that she actually cheated on you but that she fucked up so that you would break up with her."

"So, uh you guys are okay with Aderyn?" They both nodded, "Okay well then maybe you could help me decide what we should do on our first date because I have no clue. I don't want it just to be dinner and a movie."

"Well, do you know what kind of things she likes? I mean you could take her to the batting cages or mini golf?" Trey said.

"What about go-cart racking, Ema loves to do that, especially when I let her win." Brett said trying to be helpful.

"Or you could take her on a double/triple date" Ema said as she walked up and sat on Bretts lap, and kissed him on the cheek. "I could talk to Becca and she if she would be up to it, and I'm sure she would be, I think it would be fun."

"What would I be up to?" Becca said as she sat next to Trey and put her hand on his leg.

"A triple date with Parker and Aderyn." Ema said casually.

"Whoa, I still have to talk to her to see if she will be okay with it!" Parker said.

"Yeah but when you do tell her that if she wants we can make it a triple date." Becca said. "She is really nice, she is funny too."

"Okay well I will ask her tonight. Hey, I'm gunna go, I'll talk to you later." Parker said as he walked out of the cafeteria and heads to class.


	5. Talking, Yelling and Talking Again

Chapter 5-Talking,Yelling and Talking Again

Chapter 5-Talking,Yelling and Talking Again

"Okay so I have to go pick up Parker from school, then I'll take him to get his stuff from Rebecca's. I am hoping that it will take no more than two hours. Then do you want to go out to eat or do you want to make dinner?" Booth asked as they were walking out of the lab towards his standard issued FBI black SUV.

"Oh, I want Sid!" Bones said.

"Wow, so you want a divorce then?" Booth said with mock concern.

"You know what I mean Booth, I want Sid to cook our food. Why don't you call me when you and Parker are leaving Rebecca's, then I will go to Sid's and get food and then meet you back home."

"Okay sounds good, is there anything that you want me to stop and get on the way home?"

"Um, I don't think so, I still have ice cream at home."

"No you mean that you still have what Parker and I didn't eat last night."

"Hey, I am carrying your twins here, you better be nice to me or I will marry Sid!" Bones said with a very straight face.

"Oh Tempe, you know that I love you, and if you REALLY want to marry Sid who am I to stand in your way?"

"Well you are the father of the children that are currently growing inside me."

"Good point." Booth laughed. The rest of the ride is passed with more of their banter.

"Okay so I will keep my mouth shut, and not tell Parker about his future brother and sister. I will call you when we are on our way back home." He leaned over and kissed her softly on her lips. After she got out of the car Booth waited until he saw her go inside and shut the door before he turned the SUV back on and headed over to pick Parker up.

When Booth pulled up outside of the school, the buses were still there so Booth pulled over and waited until the buses pulled away so Parker could get into the car. Booth saw his son talking a group of people with his back to him. Booth sat for a few minutes before he realized that Parker would not turn around for a while so he got out of the car and walked up the group of teens. Once he got closer he recognized them as Brett and Trey, and Ema and Becca. He was not exactly sure which one was Ema and which one was Becca, but they were both there. "Hey Parker lets go, Rebecca will be waiting for us. Hey guys how's it going?"

"It's good Mr. Booth, better for some than others." Trey said with a smile and looked at Parker. Booth raises his eyebrows, and looked at his son.

"And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Seeley? Let's go Parker, we have to get over to Rebeccas'."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." Parker said, looking at Trey.

"Let us know what she said okay?" Ema called after Parker.

Once Booth and Parker were both in the car Booth looked over at his son with a smile in his face. "So who is 'she?'" Booth asked.

"Oh you know who 'she' is! Don't play dumb with me dad." Parker said.

"Okay I do know who 'she' is, but I don't know what happened. Why don't you enlighten me?"

Parker began his explication of his day. He told Booth all about how he asked Aderyn to prom, how he finally told Candi off and about how Brett and Trey knew that he liked her for a long time and that they never liked Candi like he thought they did.

"So why didn't you ever tell me that you didn't like Candi?" Parker asked.

"Well, it wasn't really my place. I mean as bad as this sounds I knew that you wouldn't date her for long. You two didn't have much in common, and whenever I saw you with her you didn't really seem to happy, it was almost forced."

"Yeah but why did you never say anything?"

"You would have figured it out soon enough, and I could tell that she was not being completely honest, and you did figure it out. I am hopping that you didn't take things to far with her."

"Yeah I did figure it out, and no things didn't get to far. I had the same feeling that you did, that she wasn't being completely honest with me. She wanted to but I told her no."

"Really? Where were you when this happened?" Booth asked, trying to sound casual.

"Well let's see, twice we were at her house, and it was either 3 or 4 times we were at mom's, and she was about to try once at your house but you came home, and I was really relived."

"You are telling me that you turned her down at least 6 times?" Booth asked amazed.

"Yeah," Parker said as if it is nothing. They are both quite for a few minutes before Booth decides to ask him another question.

"Why did you turn her down?"

"Hmm?" Parker was staring out of the window, not paying attention.

"Why didn't you, you know have sex with her?" Booth asked, trying again to sound casual, Parker can see right though it but does not say anything about it..

"Well…" Parker said slowly, not turning from the window. "There were a few reasons I guess. One of the major reasons was that I, I uh, didn't love her. Then there was the fact that something seemed off about her, and it didn't really seem right. And she wasn't really someone I could see having to deal with for the rest of my life, incase she got pregnant."

"Yeah that makes since. Very rational, you spend to much time with Tempe, you know that?"

"No, that was all you."

"What do you mean by that?"

Finally Parker turned from the window. "Well, that was how you raised me, it is supposed to mean something, it's not just sex, but more than that. If I had sex with Candi that's all it would have been, it wouldn't have meant anything to me." Parker finished.

Booth just smiled at his son 'who would have thought that Parker would have turned down sex, hell when I was 18 if a girl tried to get me to have sex with her more than once it most likely would have happened every time.' Booth laughed to himself.

They pulled up Rebecca's driveway, and before the car was off, she is outside and she looked pissed. "You can't just runaway like that Parker. I was really worried."

"I did not runaway, you knew exactly where I was going, you were on the phone when I said it. It was something along the lines of 'Dad can I come stay with you?' He said yes and you got pissed."

"You do not talk to me like that. Seeley, do something about this. You have never let him disrespect me or Drew before."

"That was before I knew that you and Drew don't respect him. You have to give it to get it. You should know that." Booth said a look of furry in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh so you don't remember Drew hitting Parker when he was, what were you Parker 13?"

"Yeah, and he tired last night, had Tempe not showed up and stopped him," Parker said, a look that matched his fathers on his face.

"Oh yeah that is another thing, he tried to hit Temperance. A woman who is pregnant, I might add. Parker, go get your things while I finish talking to your mother." Parker nodded and walked into the house. "I want to know why you never told me." Booth demanded.

"I never told you because it was none of your business!" She yelled back at him.

"What? None of my business? He is my son, and you damn well know that if you, or he had told me when it happened that I could have tried for custody. That would be why you told him not to tell me!"

"Like I said before it was none of your business. I took care of it and it never came close to happening again!"

"Oh really? Is that why Drew almost hit Parker last night and lets not forget about my pregnant wife! I would be more upset about that if I didn't know that Tempe could kick his ass." Parker walked out of the house with a box and loads it in the car, then walked back into the house again.

"Tempe had no right to step into what was going on! She is not his mother!" Rebecca growled.

"And Temperance would be the first to admit it. But Drew is not his father either! She had just as much right as Drew. More so when Parker said that he wants her opinion."

"How would you know that?"

"He told us last night. He also told me that as of right now he never wants to see you again. That you have treated him like crap for a really long time and that you wouldn't let him come see me whenever he wanted to. Especially once he was old enough to say where he wanted to stay, but you would never give him the chance to say it."

"That is not true!" Booth looked her in the eye and can tell that she is lying.

"Really, then how come you have all of the sings of a liar?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have known for a long time that I can tell when someone is lying to me. Right now you are lying to me." Booth turned around and walked into the house and into Parkers room. Parker has just about everything packed into 2 boxes and some bags. Booth picked up one of the boxes and a few of the bags. "Is this everything? Because I don't think the locks will stay the same."

"Yeah, I have all the stuff that I want." He picked up the other box and the remaining bags. He walked out of his room, threw his house key on the table, then walked back outside and puts the rest of his stuff into the car. He turned to his mother who is still standing outside. "Bye mom." He said coolly.

They both got into the car and headed towards home. "Call Tempe, tell her we are on our way home, and to go ahead and go."

He took the phone that his dad was handing him and hits speed dial one, "Where is she going?" He said as the phone was ringing.

"She is going to get food from Sid."

"YES! I haven't had good food in awhile. Man I miss Sid. Mom and Drew didn't like it." He stopped and waited, "Um, it went to voicemail."

"Did you call the house or her phone?"

"Her phone, you want me to call the house?" Booth nodded and Parker hits speed dial two. After only two rings she answered.

"Hey sweetie, you two on your way back?"

"Aw, I never knew you felt that way about me Dr. Bones!"

Bones laughed, "You haven't called me Dr. Bones in so long! So are you on your way back?"

"Yeah, go ahead and go! Will you ask Sid to throw in extra egg rolls?"

"You bet Parker, see you guys in a little while."


	6. Okay, Here's the News

Chapter 6- Okay, Here's the News

Chapter 6- Okay, Here's the News

Booth and Parker walk into the house, "Tempe you back yet?" Booth called out, but gets no reply.

"How did we beat her back?" Parker asked.

"Well she was talking about marrying Sid earlier today."

Parker turned to face his dad slowly, "Please tell me that you are joking, because that is really creeping me out."

Booth laughed, "Yeah it is a joke. So I was thinking, I know your mom took your cell phone away a few months back, she never told me why, but Tempe and I thought that you should have one. So I went and got you one this afternoon."

"Are you serious? This is awesome; just so you know; mom took my phone away because Drew told her that I was having phone sex with Candi. Funny, I wasn't even having sex with her!"

Just then Bones walked in the door with two huge bags of food.

"Hey guys, Parker would you mind running back down to my car and getting the other bag of food?"

"There is more food?" Booth asked, as his eyes got big.

"Hey talk to Sid, I walked in and told him it was the three of us, and this is what he gave me."

"Okay I'll be right back," Parker said as he slipped his shoes back on walked out the door.

"So do we just what to say 'Hey guess what your not going to have one sibling but a brother AND a sister?' Or should we say something else?" Bones said quickly, a little nervous.

"Well… we can do it like that, I hadn't really thought about it. Have you?"

"No, I have no clue how to tell him, I don't know if we should just drop it."

"Drop what?" Parker said, neither of them had noticed that he had walked back into the room.

"Uh, nothing." They both said together, a little to quickly.

Parker raised his eyebrows and has a half smile on his face. "Do you guys that that I am stupid? I can tell that you are both lying, and doing a very bad job of it. So what's going on?"

"Well, uh, we have some news…" Bones said slowly.

"Good or bad?" Parker asked.

"Well, we think it's good." Booth said, "We went to the doctor today, and we got our first sonogram, and we are having twins."

Parker did not react at first; it took a minute for all of this to sink in. Then his face broke into a huge Booth charm smile. "Really? So I'll have two little siblings?"

"Yeah, an little brother and a little sister." Bones said smiling. Parker walked over and gave Bones a hug.

"This is awesome! I though you weren't going to know the sex of the baby."

"Well, we decided that we wanted to know, two of the same or one of both." Booth said.

"We have something we want to ask you too." Bones said getting nervous all over again,

"Shoot," Parker said taking a bite of food out of the container 'What could they ask me that is related to what they are talking about, dad already knows that I'm not having sex.'

"Okay so I was thinking about godparents for the twins," Bones said looking at her hands, Parker could tell that she is really nervous, "And we were wondering if you would want to be one of the twins godfathers?' Bones was talking so soft that Parker could barely hear her.

"Did you just ask if I wanted to be a godfather to one of the twins? Because if you did I would love to, but if you didn't I have no clue what you said." Parker said with a smile.

"Really? You want to?" Bones said, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah why wouldn't I? But I do have one question, okay, two questions, did you really think of this, this was your idea not dad's?"

"Yeah, it was my idea, I thought of the godparents, he was thinking of names." She said with a smile.

"Really? Dad you didn't come up whit this? This just has you written all over it." Parker said amazed. "Way to go Tempe!"

"What's your second question?" Booth asked.

"Which twin will I be a godfather of?"

"Well, that's the thing, why don't we start eating though, because I am starving, and Seeley and I need to catch up with you!" Bones said as she started to take the rest of food out of the bags. "Okay so we kind of thought that you could choose, not saying that one of them is better than the other, but, okay this is coming out wrong."

Parker and Booth were both laughing, "I think you are doing great hon." Booth said still laughing. They all sat down in the living room to eat.

"Don't make fun of me!" She said as she took a bite of food, and drips some on her chin.

"Come here," Booth said, and she just shook her head.

"You are being mean to me." Booth scooted over next to her and rubed the sauce off her chin.

"Oh, didn't realize that I had stuff on my chin." She said quietly.

"Okay so what are the names that you said dad had thought of?"

"Well I have two for each. Jameson or Sean and Aubrey or Kylee."

"I like them. How are you going to decide?"

"Good question." Bones said after she swallowed a big bite. "I almost wish we were having more kids, I really like the four names that we have, but we only have two kids."

"Are you kidding me? You didn't want kids for the longest time and now you want four? Pregnant women are impossible!" Booth said with a smile and a kiss to Bones cheek. Parker and Bones both laughed.

"I said almost! So Parker, what are your thoughts?"

"I don't know, it's not really my decision." Parker said.

"Well, we would like your input, and you are going to be one of their godfathers." Bones mumbles with food in her mouth.

"Who else did you think of for godparents?"

"Um, you and Ange, Caroline and Sweets." Booth replied. "So what is your opinion on the names? Which ones do you like?"

"Well, I like Jameson for a boy, Sean is too average. I don't know about the girls names though, I really like them both. I think I like Aubrey a little more though." Parker said thoughtfully.

"I think that I like Aubrey a little more too." Booth said.

"Okay so enough about the twins, how was school today Parker, anything new?"

"He already told you didn't he?!" Parker said while he looked at his father.

"No, we haven't really had a chance to talk, so what happened?" Bones asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah sure he didn't tell you," Parker rolled his eyes. "Well I asked Aderyn to prom, and she said yes, and now I have to come up with something for us to do on a date, possible a triple date with Trey, Brett, Ema and Becca. Oh are you still willing to go dress shopping with her Tempe?"

"Of course! Well as long as Ange can come with me. I don't know how good I would be at that alone." Bones said a little worried.

"Yeah I told her all about Ange, she is excited, even if it is just a little bit."

"So you have a date with her?" Booth asked, shoveling noodles into his mouth.

"Yeah, we have to figure stuff out first. Like what we want to do and all that."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Yeah I have a few," Parker explained the ideas that he had. They spent the rest of the night talking, and catching up on everything. They spent another hour talking about the twins. When Parker walked up to his room at 11:30 he realized that he forgot to call Aderyn.


	7. The Plan

Chapter 7- The Plan

Chapter 7- The Plan

When Parker walked into school early the next day he felt horrible. He had left his house early to stop and get coffee for her. He waited at her locker so that he could see her, and try to explain why he had not called.

When he saw her walking down the hallway toward him he smiled at her, "Hey," he said softly, "Sorry about last night," he hands her the coffee cup. "I hope you like Mochas. I really wanted to call, but I forgot, I am so sorry. Tempe told me that she is having twins, and that they want me to be a godfather to my little sister Aubrey. And it was just crazy, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, that's really exciting about your step-mom. And yes, I like Mochas, thank you. So…" Aderyn smiled at him then took a sip from the cup.

"So what are your plans for Saturday?" Parker asked hopefully.

She paused for a second took another sip then said, "I think I'm free."

"Good because Saturday is the day when season pass holders at Six Flags can bring a guest for free, and I have a season pass, so do you want to go?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." She agreed

"Would you uh, want to go with some of my friends? They know that I asked you out and they want to get to know you."

"Um, yeah okay, who?"

"Trey Gal, his girlfriend Becca Walker, Brett Vane, and his girlfriend Ema Zeigler. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I have talked to Ema and Becca a few times, they are really nice. I don't know Trey and Brett though. But it sounds like fun." She nodded and had not been able to stop smiling since she walked up to her locker and she saw him waiting there.

"Okay and Tempe wanted me to ask you when you would want to go dress shopping, any Saturday is good for her and Ange."

"Prom is what 5 weeks away? So next weekend?" She supplied.

"Hold on let me call her, they got me a new phone last night, I realized that my mom is whipped and would listen to anything Drew told her." He pushed a speed dial and it rings a few times. "Hey Tempe…Yeah, everything is fine… Okay so does next Saturday work for you and Ange?...Yeah go ask her…Okay good" He looked at Aderyn "What time?"

"Um, like noon, I guess."

'How does noon sound?...Okay…I'll see you tonight… Bye." He put his phone away and turned back to Aderyn. "So Tempe said that I she will pick you up next Saturday at noon."

"Okay, sounds good. Um, do you think I could meet her before we go shopping together, I just think it may be a little awkward."

"Yeah, how about you come to dinner after we go to Six Flags?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"My dad will be there too, it should make for an interesting night."

"Why?" She asked really confused.

"Well with the way those two bicker, it is…well the only way I can think to explain it is it's Bones and Booth." Aderyn just raised her eyebrow and laughed.

"Should I know what that means?"

"No, but you should ask Angela to explain it to you, it's her favorite couple." Parker laughed.

"Um, what is bones?"

"Ha ha, well Tempe, is a forensic anthropologist and she works with bones, and when my dad started working with her he called her Bones to make her mad, and now she's Bones." He said with a shrug, "I think I called her Dr. Bones until I was like 12 or 13." He laughed. The warning bell rang, "So I'll see you in chem. then?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'll see you soon. Thanks for the coffee" She looked over her shoulder as she walked away and threw him another smile.

Parker leaned up against the locker, tilted his head back and closed his eyes 'Wow, now I know what dad went through when he finally asked Tempe out. God I cannot wait for Saturday.' He pushed off the lockers and started to walk to class.

When he walked into math he sits in his seat and leaned over to talk to Trey and Ema.

"So what are you guys doing on Saturday?" He smiled at them both.

"Whatever you are I guess." Ema laughed, "can I ask you what we are doing?"

"Six Flags!"

"Yes, it is season pass holders bring a friend free day isn't it? And this early in the season no one will be there. You are a genius."

"Why thank you, so you guys are okay with Six Flags? Brett and Becca will be okay with it? I wanted to ask her before I told you guys. When I told my dad my plan he said that I could borrow the SUV so we will only need one car."

Trey looked at him, "Calm down, yeah everything is fine, we pretty much blocked out the whole weekend with no solid plans, and if she didn't want a triple date we would just go out."

"Okay, This weekend is going to be fun."

"Things going on other than Six Flags?"

"Yeah, Ange and Hodgins are having a little shindig on Friday, and then on Saturday Six Flags plus Aderyn is going to come over for dinner."

"Ah, she is going to meet Booth and Bones! God those two, they can make anyone laugh." Ema said. "Is she going to meet Angela before too? I love her, she cracks me up."

"Um, I don't know, hadn't thought about it. I don't want there to be too many people over for dinner, if we invite Ange, then comes Hodgins, and then Luke, Aden and Skyler will come. Not to mention Luke's girlfriend will most likely be there. Way to many people to meet for the first date."

"Wow, I never really realized how crazy your family was." Trey said, "I have met them all and I know who they all are, but I met them slowly. But look on the bright side, you don't have to have her meet your mom and Drew."

"Thank God for small favors. Drew would be an asshole like always, and mom would probably not say anything to stop him from being a jerk."

"Okay, I just realized how messed up your family is. I mean your dad and step-mom are cool, but Angela and Dr. Hodgins aren't really your aunt and uncle, and your step-mom's real family were bank robbers and murders." Ema said, "How have you stayed normal?"

"Hey, Max and Russ aren't that bad! If I was kidnapped I would want Max looking for me with my dad! Did my dad ever tell you about when he was kidnapped and Tempe lied to the FBI to get them there so they wouldn't know that Max helped find him. He is one bad ass, A BAMF if you will."

"Ha ha! What? What in the hell is a BAMF?" Ema asked brows furrowed in confsion.

"Bad Ass Mother Fucker!" Parker and Trey reply in unison. "Dane Cook!" Parker declared.

"Hey guess what? Tempe is having twins, Jameson and Aubrey. I am going to be the godfather to Aubrey!"

"Wow. Again I ask how are you normal?"

"Ha, good point! True Ange and Hodgins aren't REALLY my aunt and uncle, but they are. But I had been kind of messed up from it, then I realized that Ange treated me more like her son than my mom did."

At that moment Candi decided that she needed to drop into the conversation, "Your mom was really nice to me, and your_ Aunt_ Angela was self-absorbed." She said in a snotty tone.

"She was 'self-absorbed' so that she didn't rip your head off. She hated you, along with every other member of my family."

"Your mom liked-,"

Parker interrupted her, "My 'mother' is no longer my family. Why do you think that anyone cares about what you have to say? No one here likes you either!"

She just rolled her eyes, shook her head and looked away. Mumbling something under her breath.

Ema eyed her sharply, and looked at Parker and mouths something to him.

"What?" He asked unable to read her lips. ."Why are you mouthing something to me? Talk like a normal person!" She flicked her eyes over Candi who was giving her the hairy eyeball. Parkers' mouth made a small 'oh' in comprehension.

She tried again, but he still could not understand what she was trying to say. He pulled out his phone and gave her his number. He then gets a reply text from her.

'Candi is going 2 try 2 get Aderyn to think that u r going 2 play a joke on her!!'

His eyes grew big and he looked at her, she nodded knowingly.

'How do I let her kno that its not tru?'

'Tell her abt it first if u tell her it might happen she will believe u more than if u told her after Candi said something'

'U sure?'

'Yes!! Don't let Candi ruin this for u!'

'K thanks'

Parker then pulled out the paper that he was writing the note to Aderyn on yesterday, to get her cell number. He then sent her a message.

'Hey, its Parker, I need 2 talk 2 u, and could u try 2 stay away from Candi? It is really important.'

'Is everything ok?'

'I'm not sure but I will explain it in chem, please stay away from her'

'K I will c u n chem'

Parker walked into chem. and sat down next to Aderyn. "Okay, did you run into Candi?"

"No, but I asked to leave class a few minutes early so that I could go to the bathroom, and there better be a good explanation of I am going to feel very stupid."

"Okay so I was talking to Trey and Ema in math last period and Candi over heard us talking about Six Flags and my messed up family. She then said some stuff that made Ema realize that she is going to try to make you think that I asked you out to play a joke on you, but I'm not. I really do like you and I don't want Candi to mess it up." Parker said really fast and all in one breath.

"Wow, why would she do that?"

"Well, she asked me to prom yesterday at lunch, and I yelled at her, she has really been pissing me off lately, she cheated on me, and then tried to get me to go back out with her. She was kind of mad at me and I am afraid that she is going to make you think that I don't really like you."

"Okay, but what should I do if she said something to me?"

"Ignore her. She is full of herself."


	8. A Body in the Creek

Chapter-8 A Body in the Creek

**Chapter-8 A Body in the Creek**

"Booth,' He answered his phone on the way out of town. "You got them?... Okay just put in on my desk and I will work it out tomorrow…Thank you Hawkins I really appreciate it."

"What was that about?" Bones asked as she looked up from the book that she was reading.

"Um, Cullen gave me permission and the use of FBI resources to get the address of the two guys who made it out of the POW camp with me." Booth said softly not looking away from the road.

"Are you going to see them?"

"Uh, no I am going to write them a letter."

"Oh," She suddenly understood. "Seeley are you okay?" She put her hand on his arm, he puts his other hand on top of hers.

"Yeah, I am just nervous, plus I don't really know what to say to them. I mean do I just write 'Hey guys I was wondering if you blame me for being held captive and tortured.' I just don't know what to ask so that they will respond."

"Well, do you want me to help?" Bones asked slowly.

"Would you? I just don't know how to start the letter." Bones nodded as she unbuckled herself and leaned into the back and pulled out her laptop.

"Okay, give me a few minutes and I'll let you know what I can come up with, okay?"

"Yeah." He nodded and pulled her hand up to his lips and places a soft kiss on it. "Thank you, you are too good to me."

"No, we are good to each other; this marriage is give and take. Just wait until I give birth, I will hate you for a few minutes."

Booth smiled, "looking forward to it," as she turned her attention to her laptop as she started to tap the keys very smoothly. After a few minutes she looked up and gave him a sad smile.

"Okay so I went with what you told me last night. 'I know it has been a long time since you last heard from me, but there is something that I need to ask you. When my son came to me the other day and told me that he wanted to join the Army I decided to tell him about what happened to me while I was a Ranger. When I told him about being in the POW camp, and about how one of the worst things about it was the fact that you seem to blame yourself. That Nate and Peter died because of some mistake that I made, and that you never know. I told my son that I still wonder if it was me, that it was my mistake and that is why they died. He then asked me if I ever asked you if you felt the same. I never did because I was afraid that you would blame me, He then brought up another good point, you never told me that you do not blame me, but I never told you that I did not blame them either. So that is the purpose of this letter, to let you know that I do not blame you and to ask if you ever felt the same.'"

"That is great, short and to the point. Thank you for doing this for me."

"No problem, but do you think we could pull over, I have to pee again. Sorry."

Booth smiled big, "I'll stop at the next gas station." He said as he put his hand on her belly and rubbed it softly.

They pulled up to the house that is surrounded by at least 8 cop cars, they stepped up to the tape "Agent Seeley Booth and my partner Dr. Booth here to inspect the remains."

"Sorry sir, no one who is pregnant is allowed on the crime scene." The cop said shaking his head slowly.

"I'm so sick of this crap! I have been in the car for 5 hours, I have to look at the remains and I wear a mask, now let me through or I will hurt you."

"You better listen to you, she can do some real damage, and she has clearance from her doctor as long as she wears a mask, and the remains are outside she is allowed."

"Why are you talking for her, and why do you know that much information about your partner? Also I am not afraid of a pregnant woman!" Bones shot daggers out of her eyes at this cop.

"I am talking for the woman carrying my children, I know that much because she is my wife and you should be very afraid of her, especially now that she is pregnant." Booth turned to Bones, "I'll go get the note out of the car Bones." Booth turned around and walked away not looking back, giving her plenty of time to show that cop just how afraid he should be.

"You married you partner?" The cop said with a laugh. "You must feel that you need his protection."

Before the cop even knew what had happened Bones had his arm behind his back and he was on his knees. "You should have listened to my partner, and you should NOT have made a joke about me needing his protection. You better hope he gets back quick enough to keep me from breaking your arm." Just as she was about it push it up enough to break it Booth grabbed her arm. He then lifted the tape and they both walked under, she reached into her bag and pulled out her mask and mumbled "Asshole" just loud enough for Booth to hear.

Laughing he replied, "You know it is a good thing you are not a cop."

"Well when he jokes about me marrying you because I need your protection I have to prove him wrong." She said as she walked up to the edge of the creek where the remains were and all comments made by that cop were forgotten. Booth helped her down the bank of the creek and she walked cautiously over to the remains.

"Female between 15 and 18 shot just above her right eye. She was stabbed four times there also appears to be defensive wounds on her arms. There is unusual wear to some of her joints, her knees like she was in a squatting position often, and her shoulder elbow and wrist have a lot of wear also."

"What kind of motion would have caused the wear to her arm?"

"Well I'm not sure about the wrist, but the shoulder and elbow were most likely an over hand throw." She moved her arm in the motion that most likely would have caused the damage.

Booth thought for a minute, "I've got it! She was a catcher Bones," He said excitedly.

"That would explain, the wear to her knees and her wrist, as well as to her shoulder and elbow."

"How long ago do you thing she was killed?"

"I'd say about 3 months if not a little longer, but I will let Hodgins be the official judge based on insect activity."

"Okay so I'll call Cullen and tell him to start the search of missing person reports for a 15-18 year old female who was a catcher from about what 3 to 5 months?" Bones nodded as she was making her way back to the edge of the creek. Booth helped her out of the creek as he was talking on his phone.

"Okay I need you guys to collect as much of this crime scene as possible. I need samples of all the different kinds of dirt for Hodgins. Bag the body and make sure it gets back to the Jeffersonian." She said to the people that came with them. She waited for Booth it get off of the phone. "I am hungry."

"It is lunch time Bones, and we are stopping for lunch so don't worry."

"Good, so who is getting this case? You wouldn't would you, it is too far away right?"

"Cullen isn't sure yet we are going to find out where she is from then they are going to assign an agent to the case. If it is here they may keep us on it and send us here for a few days to question the people that we need to." Bones nodded as they make their way back to the car.

They stopped soon for lunch talking about how excited they were for Parker, and about the twins. They make it back to D.C. around 6, Bones slept for most of the ride back.

"Would you mind if I stopped at the office and picked up the addresses of the guys?"

"No not at all," She yawned, "Could you drop me off at the store, I need to get some stuff to make dinner. How dose pork chops in tomato sauce and mashed potatoes sounds?"

"It sounds fantastic! Are you sure you are up for making that?"

"Yeah, it has been awhile since Parker has stayed with us, and I want to make dinner."

"Okay, I'll drop you off go pick up the addresses and then come back to get you."

Bones walked into the house with two bags in her arms and smiled when she saw Parker, Trey and Brett sitting in the living room playing video games. Parker and Trey jump up to grab the bags from her.

"Thank you boys, how are you?"

"We are good," Trey said as he walked into the kitchen and sets down the bag he was carrying.

"Congrats on the twins Dr. B!" Brett said.

"Thanks," She smiled again. "But if we have to tell you one more time to call us Tempe and Seeley we may have to hurt you! Do you two want to stay for dinner? I am making pork chops in tomato sauce and mashed potatoes?"

Parker pumped his fist in the air. "You guys don't understand how amazing this is."

"I'll stay," Brett said.

Trey nodded, "I'll stay too. I already like you living with your dad more, if we ate at your moms it was like peanut butter and jelly." They all laughed.

"I got pretty good at cooking though!" Parker said.

Booth walked in and spotted everyone in the kitchen. "The boys are going to stay for dinner." Bones said to him.

"Man that means they two extra pork chops you got won't be left overs!"

"Okay before I forget it is okay that I invited Aderyn to come to dinner after we go to Six Flags on Saturday? She wanted to met you Tempe before she went shopping with you and Ange."

"That's fine, dinner will be ready in a little while you can go play your video games if you want."


	9. Intersting Conversation

Chapter 9- Interesting Conversation

Chapter 9- Interesting Conversation

Parker walked into school on Friday and saw Candi talking to Aderyn while she was putting her books into her locker. Parker rolled his head back and closed his eyes for a few seconds and then made his way over to them.

Just as he got there he saw Aderyn smile at Candi and say, "Well you never cared about my well being before so why start now?" She raised an eyebrow and then turned to Parker. "Hey, I am really excited about tomorrow." And gave him a hug.

Parker kept his arm around Aderyns' waist, "Yeah it will be fun." Candi glared at them and then walked away. "So, what did she say to you?" He asked casually.

"That all you want is to have sex with me, and that, well that you would try to make me if I said 'no.'" She said this all as if it were nothing.

Parkers eyes went big, "WHAT?!"

She nodded and pulled out a bottle of water and took a drink.

"Wow, that is no true at all, it was-" Parker started to say but she stopped him.

"I know. Well I know what Ema and Becca told me, they told me that you told Trey and Brett that she had tried to get you to have sex with her and you said no, and Trey was there when they told me. Guys won't tell their friends that they DON'T have sex when they do."

"I just want to let you know that I never tried to have sex with her and I would not force anyone to."

"You don't have to convince me, I already know. Like I said there would be no reason for Trey, Becca and Ema to lie to me."

"You sure, I don't really know how I could convince you if you thought it was true, but I just want to make sure."

"Yeah. I know that it is true, other than the fact that they told me, you haven't tried to kiss me yet, and we have hung out a few times after school for a little while, you walked me home yesterday and you didn't even try. Every other guy that has asked me out has tried to kiss me, I didn't even know some of their names."

"I did want to kiss you last night. Hell I wanted to kiss you about 3 months ago."

"Why didn't you?"

"Well, I really like you and I don't want to mess this up by trying something to soon." She smiled at him. They were slowly moving toward each other. "Are you saying that you wanted me to kiss you?"

"Well yeah kindda." They were about to kiss when Mr. Wilson cleared his throat and they jump apart.

"Hey Mr. Wilson," Parker said.

"Well, well, well, it seems that the two of you are having trouble paying attention in the hallways as well as in the class room. The bell rang 5 minutes ago." Mr. Wilson laughed.

Parker looked at Aderyn and smiled. "Sorry, I'll see you in chem. then." Parker turned and walked to math.

"Nice of you to join us Parker," Mr. McDaniel said as he walked in.

"Yeah sorry about that McD had to deal with the ramblings of a psycho ex." He said with a smile. McD just laughed and kept going on with what he was talking about before Parker came in. Parker sat down next to Trey, who was trying hard not to laugh out loud about the psycho ex comment.

Trey mouthed, "What did she do?" Parker just looked at him and shook his head.

"I'll tell you after class." He mouthed back. "Thank you by the way." Trey just looked at him confused, then turned back to listen to McD.

When McD finished class early, like always, Parkers turned to Trey and Ema and whispered, "Candi told Aderyn that all I wanted was sex. That if she said no that I would force her to."

"That bitch!" Ema made to move to say something to Candi, but Trey stopped her.

"Then why are you smiling?"

"A. You guys talked to her, told her that Candi was the one who kept trying. B. I told her that Candi would try something and C. She already knew that it was a lie, I hadn't tried to kiss her yet, so I am not the kind of guy that would try that."

"Hold on you walked her home last night, and you didn't try to kiss her?" Ema said with a smile on her face.

"No, I just don't want this to get messed up, if to much happens to soon then this could go bad, think about Candi, she made out with me like two weeks before we started going out."

"Yeah but there are about 37 different things about Aderyn. But the major difference, all of your friends like her! Name one person who admits liking her after you guys broke up. Everyone I told said 'Thank God.'" Trey laughed.

"Yeah I guess you are right. I am way happier now than I ever was when I was with Candi."

"You look it to babe." Ema said sweetly and smiled.

They all laughed, they spend the rest of the class talking about Six Flags. They decided that they would meet for breakfast at 9 and then go from there.

They are all in Booth's SUV after breakfast at the diner. "Okay so I have to lay down ground rules." He picked up his phone and dialed Booth. "Okay dad I am going over the rules. Number 1. Do not wreck the FBI issued SUV, otherwise I will be dead. Number 2. No messing around, we must act like the adults that we are. Number 3. There will be no sex in the FBI issued SUV, otherwise everyone in this car will be dead. Last number 4. Be smart. Okay so I have gone over the rules, I will call you once I have dropped everyone off… Okay bye." He hung up the phone and glanced into his blind spot before changing lanes. "Sorry about that, my dad is crazy."

"Is your dad at home?" Brett asked from the very back seat.

"No he and Tempe are working on a case and they want to get it done."

"How did he get to work then?"

"Wow, who only has one car moron." Trey said to Brett. "Tempe drove them, well they took her car anyway."

They pulled into the parking lot of Six Flags and headed toward the gate.

"This is the first time I have been here this season, so I have to get my pass still." Parker said to the group.

"Do you always have a season pass?" Aderyn asked.

"No, I got it for Christmas from Ange and Hodgins. In all reality they got it for me so I could take their kids."

"Hey, Luke, Aden and Skyler are pretty cool!" Becca said.

"I have no problem with them, and I am going to have to agree, but I don't want to spend all day with them at a theme park! I'll be right back guys, let me go get my pass." Parker walked off toward the booth.

"I have to pee." Ema declared and grabbed Becca and Aderyn's hand and walked off toward the restrooms.

"Women," Trey muttered. Parker walked back over to Trey and Brett.

"Where did they go? I was gone for like 5 minutes!" Parker asked.

"Bathroom." Trey and Brett said together. Just then the girls walked out of the bathroom laughing.

"Okay lets go!" Aderyn said as she grabbed Parkers hand. They all walked into the park and got their picture taken at the entrance.


	10. Visit From An Old Friend

Chapter 10- Visit From an Old Friend

Chapter 10- Visit From an Old Friend

Booth was sitting at his desk working on the paperwork for April Garland, the body that was found in the creak. "Hey Booth," Cullen walked into his office. "There is someone here to see you, he doesn't have any type of clearance. The name sounds familiar though, a Nik Kaehr, isn't that one of the names you asked me to find an address for?"

Booth looked up, he had not really paying attention to Cullen. "What was that I was just finishing up the last of this paperwork on April Garland."

"Nik Kaehr is here to see you." Cullen said.

Booths eyes went really big. "Really, uh, where is he?"

"Right here, hey Seeley." Nik said as he walked into the office from the hallway.

"Hey man, how have you been?" Booth asked softly.

"Good, I got your letter." Nik nodded.

"Well Booth, have a good weekend, I'll see you on Monday." Cullen said as he grabbed the report off Booths desk and walked out reading it. Booths phone rang and he reached for it.

Before he answers he said, "Sorry Nik, this is either Bones or Ange and I really need to talk to one of them." He picks the phone up, "Booth… Hey Ange…okay good, yeah can you fax it over here, yeah I was but something came up and it is kind of important… yes I realize that she will be a little upset, but once I talk to her she will understand… will you please take her to lunch for me… one of us has to make sure she eats, you know she won't stop working unless someone makes her. She forgets that she is 5 months pregnant with twins… okay thanks… make sure you tell her that I am sorry and that I love her… bye." He hung up the phone and looked at Nik with a smile. "Sorry about that work stuff."

"You love your 'work stuff?'" Nik asked with a smile. "That sounds a little strange buddy."

"Well, my wife is also my partner." Just then his cell phone rang and he knows that it is Bones because 'Phone rings in the middle of the night, My father says what you gonna do with your life' started to play. "Oh man," He picked up the phone again, "I'm sorry." He covered up the mouthpiece, "I'm going to take this in the hall, give me just a minute." He walked out of his office and closed the door, "Hey, hey, hey, Temperance… will you just… please let me explain… okay thank you. Nik Kaehr showed up at my office today… one of the guys who made it out of the POW camp with me… yeah, I think I should invite him to dinner or something… crap Parker is bringing Aderyn over tonight… I don't know, I'll call Parker later… I love you too, it's okay I knew that you would be upset… I'll see you at home, and I will let you know if Nik will be coming with me, bye." He hung up the phone and walked back into his office.

Nik was looking at the pictures that were on Booths desk. There is one of Parker when he was about 4, one of him and Booth from about six months ago when they went on a fishing trip, one of Booth and all the squints and one of Booth and Bones on their wedding day.

"Wow, your wife, how did you land her?" Nik said with a laugh.

"Good question, she is way to good for me. It is hard to explain though, from the day that I met her, I just wanted to be close to her. Then she got into trouble with a gang leader, and when he put a hit out on her, I threatened the guy that put the hit on her. That was when I realized that I wanted to be with her. Then she got kidnapped, because of me, I had gotten blown up and told her to go with the guy that tried to kill her, when I broke out of the hospital and got there just in time and held her, that was when I knew that I loved her." Booth said.

"Hold on, a few quick questions. How did she get in trouble with the gang leader?"

"Well, she beat him up in the hallway," He pointed out into the hallway, "right there actually."

"You got blown up? And she got kidnapped? You guys have had a," He paused, "a weird relationship."

"To say the least. That is only a small part of it. There is still all of the stuff with her family, my family, my past. It has been hard, but we are together now and happy, for the most part." He said with a smile. "What about you man? What is going on in your life?"

He held up his left hand to show his wedding band. "Me too. We got married, oh, I'd say about 15 years ago. Her name is Abby. We have two kids, 10 and 13. They are both boys and Abby wants to have one more, but I don't know. It has been so long since there has been a baby in the house, that I don't know if I could go back."

"Yeah, Parker is 18, and Tempe is pregnant with twins. I think I am going to go crazy. There is so much that I am afraid that I won't remember how to do it." He said with a laugh. "But I still can't wait, all of us are excited about it too."

"Even Peter?"

"Parker, but yeah, he is actually kind of sad he is going to college in a few months, and he won't be around that much. He is going to be the Godfather for Aubrey."

"Wow, most older kids don't want younger siblings."

"Parker has been begging us forever. I also think that he is old enough to know that babies take a lot of time and energy."

"Yeah, I don't know though, for me two kids is enough, but I see how happy you are about having kids, I remember feeling like that with the first two."

"Yeah, hey do you want to go grab some lunch?"

"Yeah that sounds great."

"Okay so we have the dinner, which sounds kind of gross but in all reality is good, and then we have Sid's, where you don't pick what you are going to have, he just knows and brings it right out for you."

"Well I don't know what I want so let's go where he picks for me."

"Okay, sounds good. Let's get out of here. Just let me stop in and see Cullen." Booth walked out of his office again leaving Nik alone. He started to look around, noticing small things that show he has a family, and that he has worked on many important cases. There were finger paintings that had turned yellow with age, thank you notes, and pictures of smiling people. He was looking closely at the finger painting when Booth walked back in.

"Yeah I should probably take that down, it was the last one he ever gave me, but I don't have the heart to. We can go now."

They walk out of the building laughing about old stories, and catching up on each other's lives. "So how long are you staying in DC?"

"I don't know exactly. I told Abby that it could be as early as tonight and as late as Sunday night."

"Where are you staying?"

"No place yet."

"Well we have a couch, and it has your name written on it if you'd like it."

"Yeah, I might take you up an that."

They walk into Sid's and took a booth in the back. Sid walked up almost immediately. "Hey G-man, how are things?"

Booth smiled at Sid, "Things are good, this is my friend Nik Kaehr, we were in the Rangers together."

"Hello, nice to meet you," Sid offered his hand to Nik, and he shook it, "How is the Bone Lady?"

"She is great, well as great as a 5 month pregnant woman can be. Did we tell you that we are having twins?"

Sid smiled big, "That is fantastic! Do you have names or know the sex of the kids?"

"Yeah, we are having a boy and a girl. Jameson and Aubrey."

"Wow, well I'll bring your food right out." He walked away and Booth and Nik sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So, what made you write the letter?'

"Well.. Parker made a very good point, I blame myself and I kind of think that you blame me because you never said 'hey this wasn't your fault' but then again I never said it to you either. I don't want to know for sure if you do blame me but I want you to know that I don't blame you."

"I understand, I know when we first got back I was a mess, I would go to sleep and dream about it. Or I would wake up and be terrified for a few seconds that I was back there, that we never got out. I did wonder, and kind of fear that you blamed me for it also. I guess it is one of those things that we just have to blame on the war its self, and not on a particular person." Booth nodded as Sid walked up with a tray of food and set it down in front of them.


	11. Phantom Theater

Chapter 11- Phantom Theater

Chapter 11- Phantom Theater

(I don't know anything about Six Flags, so I am basing all of this off of Paramount's Kings Island, the names of the rides etc.)

"So where do you guys want to go first?" Parker asked the group.

"Well," Ema said, "I want to ride every ride, if that is okay with everyone else."

"That's okay with me," Trey said with a smile.

"Okay, we will hit every ride, but where should we go first?" Parker asked again.

"You guys want to start with Top Gun? We could do all the rides over there first." Becca said to the group.

"Sounds good, what do you think Aderyn?" Parker said.

"That works for me, the only thing that I really want to do is ride the Beast twice." Aderyn said and looked away, like she is not telling the whole story.

They were all walking over to Top Gun talking, laughing, and having a good time. So far Aderyn had only spent maybe two hours with Brett and Trey and she really liked them, they are really funny, and they are nice, they made sure that she was included in the conversation.

They were in line for Face/Off when the question that Aderyn had been dreading came up.

"So would you mind if I asked you a personal question?" Trey said cautiously. Everyone knew the question, and they all want to know the answer as well.

Aderyn closed her eyes for a few seconds then opened them and looked him in the eye. "You want to know why I am a foster child." She said it, knowing that was the question.

"Yeah." Trey said softly not looking away. "If you don't mind telling us."

"My mom died when I was 10, she had cancer, and my dad, well my dad is in jail. He owned a business with two other men and one of them started to cut back on things, and take money, and a lot of illegal things and when everything came out all three of them went to jail. He could possibly be paroled in a few weeks, and I am keeping my fingers crossed, so that I can go back to living with him, the only problem is that he will have a hard time getting a good job with the record so it may be awhile before I can actually live with him again."

"So your dad is in jail, but he didn't do anything wrong?" Ema asked.

"Yeah," She nodded, "It was one of those guilty by association things, I'm not even really sure what the guy did exactly, but I know it was bad."

"You said that he could be paroled in a few weeks? What are his chances?" Parker asked.

"They should be good, he has good behavior and he didn't actually commit the crime, the guy testified to that, so hopefully within the next two months I will be back with my dad."

"Well I hope all that works out, and I'm sorry about your mother." Becca said.

"Thanks."

"Okay, so how about happier topics! Did you guys see that sky today? Talk about blue!" Trey said and got a good laugh from everyone. Parker wrapped his arms around Aderyn to give her a hug.

"You okay?" She nodded and gave a small smile. "You sure?"

"Yeah, and just so you know I was going to tell you about my dad, I was it's just a little weird sometimes."

"Hey don't worry about it. It is a touchy topic. But I hope that everything works out for you and your dad."

"Yeah me too." They join in the conversation that the others were having about one of the new movies out.

They had gone on all of the rides in the Action Zone, the Racer, forward and backwards, and they had played a few of the games when they decided to stop and get lunch.

They were all having separate conversations, Trey and Brett were in a debate about which was better water skiing or snow skiing, Ema and Becca were planning a road trip for all of them, they everyone knew would most likely never happen and Parker and Aderyn were talking about families, and how crazy they could be.

"So what exactly happened between you and your mom and step-dad?" Aderyn asked.

"Well it really started a long time ago, when I was about 4, well that is when my mom met Drew anyway. Drew was great at first but we all know that didn't last too long, he started to control her life, and mine, who are friends were that kind of thing. Then when I was 13 he hit me, my mom told me not to tell my dad and I didn't well until a few days ago. Then I realized that had I told him I would have been able to live with him, well it would be easier for my dad to get custody. The funny thing was, that was what we were fighting about when he hit me, oh and when I say 'we' that would have been me and my mom. I wanted to spend more time with my dad and Tempe, and my mom was telling me no and I was going to call my dad and Drew jumped in when I was grabbing the phone and he hit me."

"Wow, that sucks!"

"Yeah and the one we had earlier this week was so stupid! I told my parents that I wanted to join the Army, or course my mom said no, that I was expecting, and then my dad told me all about his time as a Ranger. When I got home all I wanted to do was just have a few hours to think, and they wouldn't give it to me. They started yelling, and then I heard my mom yelling at my dad, I picked up the phone and asked my dad if I could go stay with him, he said yes. I went over to Treys to call a cab, because I was not going to wait for it there, when the cab came Drew was out there, and we got into another fight, and I'm guessing that Mrs. Gal was the one who called my dad, who called Tempe, because she was out, and she came by to pick me up. She is pregnant and Drew tried to hit her too."

"Oh my God! He tried to hit a pregnant woman?"

"Ha ha ha yeah," Parker laughed.

"How is that funny?" Aderyn was beginning to think that Parker was not who he pretended to be.

"Because Tempe has three black belts and can almost beat up my dad." Parker said, realizing that, even if it was just for a few seconds, Aderyn thought he was a jerk. "Tempe is not like any other, when my dad first met her she was really withdrawn, she had no pop culture knowledge, and she was a serious workaholic. Now don't get me wrong, you can still say a few things and you will get a 'I don't know what that means' but it is WAY better now that she is with my dad."

"Oh okay, does she really have three black belts?"

"Yeah, there was this one time I was almost kidnapped, as an attempt to get back at my dad, and Tempe was there and she kicked some ass, it was awesome. I was really freaked out, but it was awesome. Let's see, she shot a guy in the leg who was going to set her and some evidence on fire, she beat up a gang leader in the hallway of the FBI building, she was kidnapped and almost fed to dogs, she and Hodgins were buried alive, she was almost attacked by the head of the FBI, but then her dad came in, killed him and set him on fire, umm, she had to kill a guy to save my dad, that one really messed her up. Some stalker chick shot at Tempe, my dad jumped in the way, Tempe then had to shoot the stalker so she could help my dad. Then at his fake funeral she hit the guy my dad was fighting with a mannequins arm, then slugged my dad in the face for not telling her that he was not dead."

"Wow, so don't piss her off?"

Parker laughed, he is about to answer when Becca does, "No, it's not like that at all, she is great, sometimes she will be talking and you'll have no clue what she is saying, but I think I have only seen her mad once, and that was a few weeks ago, and that was at Seeley, which was he fault, and she just yelled at him saying a bunch of scientific stuff. That is scary in its own right."

"Yeah, I don't think she has ever really yelled at me, she is not at all like my step-dad, which is not that hard, she just had to not be stupid!"

After they were done with lunch Trey suggests that they go to the Phantom Theater. They all think that it is a good idea and they walk over there, stopping to buy funnel cakes.

They were waking to Phantom Theater when Parkers' phone went off. "Hello…yeah you told me about that…yeah… he came?...well that's good… yeah that is okay with me… yeah I'd like to meet him….okay see you later tonight." He hung up the phone, "My dad had one of his old Army drop by to see him, so he will be at dinner too."

They finished the funnel cakes in line while waiting for their turn on the ride. They pair off when they reached at the front of the line and Parker puts his arm around Aderyn once they sit down in their chair. She smiled and leaned into him a little bit.

"So are you having a good time so far?" Parker asked her.

"Yeah, I am really glad that you asked me out. I am going to tell you that I have liked you for a while now."

"Hey I started liking you when I was still going out with Candi. And I a really glad that I asked you out too." They were looking at each other, Parker put his hand on her cheek and rubbed it softly with his thumb and leaned in slightly. Aderyn closed her eyes and leans in a little also. Parker closes his eyes and when their lips finally meet it is slow and tender, then the kiss deepened when Aderyn parted her lips slightly and Parker slid his tongue into her mouth slowly. The instant there lips first met there was a flicker of something warm in the bottom of his stomach that made him believe the feeling would last forever. When they finally pulled apart Parker rested his head against hers, "Wow, that was,"

"Incredible," Aderyn finished for him.


	12. Wow

Chapter 12- Wow

Chapter 12- Wow

Booth and Nik had been eating in an uncomfortable silence for a while when Nik finally broke it.

"So… uh, how do you deal with everything that happened to us when we were Rangers?"

Booth finished chewing his food, then answered slowly. "When things get tough, Temperance is there."

"Yeah, she is there, but how does that help?"

"She knows what happened, she knows what I have done, and she doesn't hate me for it. When I told her about the target at his son's birthday she didn't think any less of me. We actually became much closer than we had been before that."

"She didn't freak out? You have killed people, and she is okay with that?"

"She has been with me when I have killed people before. She killed someone in order to save me and herself. Temperance Brennan-Booth has some things that she is not proud of either, and I know what they are. That is part of what makes us so… good together. Through thick and thin."

"Was there ever a part of you that didn't want to tell her, because you were afraid of how she would take it, or that she would leave?"

"No, not really. Most of what she knows I told her when we were partners and friends, best friends. I knew that no matter what I told her she would be really supportive. She isn't like most women in the fact that she is very… literal. And she is a forensic anthropologist, she has been to very unstable places to identify bodies and she knows that warfare is a horrible, horrible experience, and she doesn't hold it against me."

"So, it is because of who she is."

"Yeah, but… you can tell who you can trust with this kind of thing. I never in a million years was even considering telling Rebecca what I have done. She would have left in a heartbeat. Because she is a heartless bitch, but you can tell."

"So, it is something that only you can do."

"Ha ha ha, no, have you ever considered telling Abby about it?"

"Yeah a few times."

"Has she ever asked you about it?"

"Yeah, at least once a year."

"Does she ask in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable?"

Nik thought for a minute, "No, when she asked it makes me feel, better, clamer, I know that she just wants to help me."

"Then you can tell her and know that she will not hate you for it. But you have to remember to give her a little while to process it. Not everyone can go with out mulling."

"So you think that I should tell Abby?"

"Most defiantly." Booth looked at his watch. "lets get out of here, I have just about two hours until I need to go get Tempe so she can make dinner. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure, as long as I will not be an imposition."

"No, Parker is bringing his girl friend over for dinner to meet us." Booth put an extra long pause between girl and friend. "Let me call him to make sure that it is okay with him." Booth walked over to the bar and dialed Parker. "Hey Parker, remember how I wrote to the guys in my unit… I sent them out Tuesday night… Nik Kaher came by to see me today… yeah and we have been talking about what has happened… yeah, I was wondering if it would be okay with you if I brought him home for dinner… I know that you are bringing home Aderyn are you sure its okay?...Okay thanks Parker, see you at dinner." He hung up the phone and walked back to the booth were they were eating. "He said it was fine. Lets get out of here."

"What are we going to do for two hours?"

"We can get some coffee and walk around D.C. Have you ever been here before?"

"No this is my first time."

Booth smiled, "Okay walking tour of D.C. How's that sound?"

"Great," They got up and Booth threw two 20's on the table.

"Thanks Sid!" Booth called to the back.

"See ya later G-man, tell the Bone Lady congratulations for me!" Sid yelled in response.

Booth and Nik started walking around D.C. "Okay so I am a Army Ranger Sniper turned FBI Homicide Investigator and you are…"

"A Army Ranger Weapons Specialist turned high school accounting teacher and girls volleyball coach."

"Wow. You sure stayed on the same track!" They both laughed, "But really, that sounds great man."

"Yeah my team has been undefeated for the three years that I have been head coach."

"Nice, I coach Parkers summer baseball league, we win most of the time, but are not undefeated by any means, but we have won a few tournaments. For us though it is more so about having a good time."

"What do you like best about coaching?"

"Spending time with Parker and his friends. He literally just moved in with us and Rebecca didn't really let us see him that much. What about you?"

"The girls, by far. Not in a creepy kind of way. They are all really great kids who are a lot of fun and sometimes really competitive, even with each other, but they are also very supportive of each other. They always tell someone to shake it off if they make an error, stuff like that. Like I said great kids, what is the worst aspect of coaching?"

"Rebecca never came to one of his games after she got married to Drew, so when Parker was, I think 7. Even when he plays for the high school team, for a long time it really hurt him, when it first started happening it was really hard to try and explain it to him. Either Tempe or I are at every game, and when I coach it is usually both of us," Booth paused, "Okay I lied, there was a time when we both missed his game but there was a hostage crisis at the Jeffersonian. Parker understood, he actually told me that had he known about it he would have missed the game! What is the worst part for you?"

"The fact that I coach girls, sometimes it is very hard! Boys, friends, boys, family, boys, school, boys, rumors, boys. Girls have it so hard sometimes. I am so glad that I have two boys!"

Booth was laughing really hard, "Parker was pretty easy, there have been a few spots that have been hard but for the most part it has been nice. I also think that some of our problems were more so with the fact that Rebecca and Drew were horrible to him, I am just mad that it took so long to finally realize that Parker would have been so much better off with us."

"Ryan and T.J. are really easy, although we are getting to the girl stage with Ryan, but hey that's life right?

"So you said your wife's name is Amy?"

"Abby, she is great. I met her a year after we got out of the Rangers." Nik paused for a minute, "So you really told your wife about what we went through, the things that happened?"

Booth stopped and turned to him. "Yes, she was the first person that I ever told, she was still my partner when I told her. But I felt so much better after I told someone, it may have been that I just said it out loud, but I really think that it was that I told her. For her to put her hand on my arm after I told her about the target at the birthday party, and the boy all covered in his daddy's blood, well it was a huge step for her. She was very… emotionally distant when I first met her, and when she did that I knew that I was getting through to her, that she was opening up to me. She had a hard time with her family and it took her a LONG time for her to open up to me. It was a long slow process, tearing down the walls that she put up a long time ago. But when I got them all down it was so breathtaking what I found there."

"Wow, that sounds… crazy."

"You have no idea, but it was so worth it. I was not the only person that was working on the walls, but even if you ask Angela, mostly I did it, Angela got it started, but I gave her the opportunity to live wide. Angela did a lot but mostly it was me."

"So telling her brought you closer?"

"Oh no question."


	13. Kisses and IHop

Chapter 13- Kissing and IHop

Chapter 13- Kissing and IHop

When Parker and Aderyn got off the ride they were holding hands. When Trey got off and waited so that he could talk to Brett. "You will never guess what we just saw!"

"Oh yeah? If it was Parker and Aderyn kissing I will!"

Ema and Becca were walking behind the boys with their heads together. "I almost wish I was Aderyn for that kiss. I felt it from two cars away!" Ema said.

"Hey I heard that!" Brett said, feigning hurt.

"I'm sorry Brett but our first kiss was nothing like that! Our second or third was up there, but not our first." Trey was laughing rather hard at this comment.

"What are you laughing at? None of our kisses have been that good!" Becca said slyly. Trey turned to Becca quickly and wraps his arms around her and dipped her down and kissed her slowly.

"How was that?" Becca was speechless. "That's what I thought, don't even try that 'haven't been that good' on me. I know how good our kisses are!"

Parker turned around noticing that everyone else was still at the exit of Phantom Theater. "Guys! Lets go!" They all caught up to Parker and Aderyn "So where to next?"

"Beast?" Trey suggested. The rest nodded in agreement and they went to stand in line.

Ema pulled Becca aside. "So I got a really great picture of that kiss."

"Which one? The one of Parker and Aderyn or of us?"

"Both actually, but I was referring to yours. I saw them about to kiss on the ride so I pulled out my camera and still had it out for yours. It was really lucky that Parker and Aderyn decided to kiss at a really bright part or it would have been pointless. I think that they turned out great. But the kiss that Trey gave you was… wow!"

"Tell me about it. Hey Aderyn come here!" Aderyn moved over to where they were standing.

"Hey! So I saw the kiss that Trey gave you… that was so surprising. What brought it on?"

Ema and Becca traded glances and a smile. "Well… it just so happens that we saw another great kiss only a few minutes before. We were talking about how our first kiss was not that perfect, and then Becca said none of their kisses were that good, and Trey just had to prove her wrong." Ema explained.

"Did you say you were talking about first kisses?" Aderyn asked her face getting red.

"Yeah, it just so happens that I got a really great picture of that great kiss we saw that got the conversation started. If you are interested in taking a peek." Ema handed her the camera.

Aderyn took the camera nervously and flipped back to the picture of her and Parker. It was a perfect shot, you could see them perfectly and you could tell that they were on the ride, and the way the light was hitting them makes everything past them get progressively darker so they were framed in shadow. Aderyns' mouth fell open. "Ema this picture is awesome!"

"Why thank you! I am really glad that you are not mad, it is a pretty good picture and I would have been a little upset if I had to delete it."

"Oh my, this one of Becca and Trey is even better!"

"Yeah, I am kind of thinking that I want to major in photography and just minor in art instead of majoring in art."

"I just can't get over how good these are!"

"You should see some of her drawings. Okay, so I want to talk about prom arrangements!" Becca declared, "Boys you need to pay attention too! Okay so do we want to all go together and get a limo and go out to eat with each other, or do we want to get dinner alone and just meet up at prom?"

"Why do we need to be consulted on this?" Trey asked, "You three can decide and tell us and that will be what we are doing. No matter what we say you girls will ultimately make the decision, so why don't you just decide in the first place." Brett and Parker both nodded in agreement.

"True, you ladies make the decision and we will be okay with it." Parker added. They then went back to whatever they were talking about.

"Works for me," Becca said, "Okay girls what do we want to do?"

"Well what would have you done if Candi was still around?" Aderyn asked.

"We would say 'Hey, let's go separate' and then Becca and I would decide that we were going together, and 'whoops!' forget to tell her." Ema said. Using finger quotes around whoops.

"She would have wanted it that way anyway, she thinks we are rude." Becca said, trying to imamate Candi's voice when she said rude.

"Okay, well whatever you guys what to do is okay with me. I like you guys but I don't want you to feel that you have to hang out with me." Aderyn stated.

"Oh, believe me if we didn't like you, you would know. And I really want to get a limo, but with only two people in it, it will be to expensive." Becca said matter of factly.

"With four people it will still be to expensive." Ema clarifies. "So for the most part it is up to you weather or not you want to go in a limo or separately, and just so you know, if you want to go separately we will be okay with it, after all it would only be the third or fourth time that you guys will have the chance to go out, that is if you choose to go out every weekend."

"Well, I would like to go in the limo with you guys, but I am not sure that I can afford my share of it." She said sheepishly, blushing slightly.

Luckily Parker had been listening to what Aderyn was saying, "It is a good thing that I am paying for the tickets, the limo and dinner then isn't?"

"Parker are you sure, that is not very fair to you!"

"I asked you, so I am paying. End of story!"

"Looks like we are getting a limo then!" Aderyn said to the group. "Hope the boys don't mind!"

"Eh who cares?! Okay so where do we want to eat?" Ema asked the girls.

"I was thinking someplace fun. Like Olive Garden, Red Lobster, or, and personally I think we should go here, IHop." Becca said with glee.

"IHop? For prom?" Trey asked skeptically.

"Yeah, how fun would it be? It would be so much fun and you know it!" She said laughing. "Just think about it: all dressed up and eating pancakes! It will be great!"

"I am okay with IHop, it does sound fun!" Aderyn agreed.

"I guess I am okay with IHop too then." Ema laughed.

"So what do your dresses look like?" Aderyn asked Ema and Becca.

"I am wearing my moms old dress. It is really beautiful. It is halter-top and a deep red, it has a lace finish to it, and it is calf length. It looks kind of like a Marlin Monroe dress. I am really excited about getting to wear it."

"Sounds really nice, what about yours Becca?"

"Mine is gold, and the straps go over my shoulders and crosses on over my upper back and the straps have a beaded pattern on them. The back dips down a little low but there is more beading along the dip, it has a slit up to just above my knee. I am in love with this dress."

"Wow, both of these dresses sound amazing! I have no idea what I even want mine to look like… one that fits would be nice."

"Oh you don't have to worry even a little bit, Angela knows what she is doing! Your dress will probably be the best one at the prom." Ema laughed.

"The only problem is that even without paying for prom tickets, dinner or the limo there is still a lot to get. I don't know how I am going to get it all."

"Well when you go shopping with Angela you have to realize that she will buy you more than what you set out to buy. Lets see I ran into her at the mall once and we talked for a few minutes, she bought me lunch, and then she insisted that we walk around for a little while and she ended up buying me these killer earrings, I took them back of course, and then she called me and yelled at me for taking them back!" Ema said laughing.

"Are you serious?" Aderyn sounded astonished. "That is crazy! I just don't want to be a charity case."

"I hate to break it to you, Ange sees everyone as a charity case. My parents both make a lot of money, and she has still tried to buy me stuff too. She has three boys, she will never get to do the whole take her daughter shopping for a dress and all the fun stuff that implies. Just let her enjoy it." Becca suggested.

"So in all essence all you should have to worry about would be your hair, and I have a few suggestions, if you need them." Ema mentioned casually.


	14. High:Low

Chapter 14- High-Low

Chapter 14- High-Low

Booth and Nik had been walking around D.C. for about an hour, talking about this and that.

"What has been the most terrifying moment in your life?" Nik questioned.

"Wow, there have been a lot of things that have terrified me. The first time I realized that I felt more than friendship towards Bones, the first time I had Parker over night by myself, when Bones was threaded by a gang leader, when I had to take Parker to the emergency room at 2 in the morning with a very high fever, when Bones was kidnapped and almost fed to dogs, when Rebecca threatened to never let me see Parker again, when I saw the look in Bones eyes after she killed Epps accomplice to save my life, when Rebecca almost moved to Hawaii with Parker, when Bones was buried alive with Hodgins, when Parker told me that one of his babysitters would touch him when he was taking a bath, when Bones father left her again, when Parker woke me up from a nightmare and he was the one who comforted me, when Epps went after our team, when Epps went after Parker, when Bones was dating Sully, when Parker asked me if Dr. Bones was my soul mate when he was 7, when their were people were killed in the manner in which they were killed Bones second book, when I arrested Bones father, when Drew hit Parker, when I arrested Bones brother, when I came home one day when I had Parker for the weekend and I saw blood trailing up to the front door into the bathroom and all over the bathroom sink, when we got blown up by Gormogon and I saw Bones still body in the passenger seat, when Caroline made us kiss under the mistletoe, when I saw Crazy Pam pointing a gun at Bones, the look on her face, how hurt she was, that she didn't know that I was still alive, when there was a bomb threat at Parkers school, when I first asked Bones to dinner as a date and not a conclusion to a solving a case, when I told Parker when he was 9 that I was dating Bones, when I asked Tempe to move in with me, when Tempe called to tell me about someone trying to kidnap Parker, when I asked Temperance to marry me, when Parker told me he wanted to join the Army, when Tempe told me she was pregnant with tears in her eyes. There have been a lot of terrifying moments in my life."

Nik just blinks. "I don't even know how to respond to that."

"Sorry, you asked and sometimes I don't even realize how many close calls that I have had."

"So the most terrifying moment has nothing to do with when you were a Ranger?"

"No. Not even close, I wish that that was the most terrified I had been. What about you?"

"When I was in P.O.W. camp, being tortured and starved. There have been a few things with my boys, but nothing like what you have been through."

"Don't get me wrong that camp was hell, but I would go through it all again if I knew that Tempe and Parker would never be in trouble again. They are my life, and thinking about them in danger kills me, thinking about them in pain, it makes me heart sick. I am not saying that you don't love your family, but your wife have never been kidnapped, or buried alive, she wasn't my wife then, but I knew that I loved her."

"That is true, I have never had to take my boys to the hospital, let alone in the middle of the night. After hearing you say all those things I actually feel better that my most terrifying moments were in that hellhole of a camp. For a long time I hated the fact that I had nothing worse than that, but now I realize that I am glad that was the lowest point of my life."

"Glad that you could realize that, but I would also have to say that there have been way more high points in my life, yeah the lows were down there but they are what make the good times good."

"What would be on your list of good things?"

"Parker. Holding Parker for the first time, seeing him smile for the first time, when Bones gave me my ID for the Jeffersonian, when Zach made me the coolest dad by giving me a robot for Parker, when I got to dance with Bones in Washington state, when Parker got his first hit in t-ball, when Bones did me a favor and worked on Epps case, when Parker runs up to me and launches himself at me after he has not seen me for over a week, when Bones forgave me for giving her family troubles to the prosecutor so that we could win the case, when Parker met Bones for the first time and how great she was with him, even though she though she was horrible with kids, when Bones held on to me so tight after I saved her from Kenton even though I could barley stand and then when she canceled her date to sit and watch TV with me, the way that Parker looks at me and he knows that I love him, when Bones was in New Orleans, the look on her face when I waked into the exam room, and the look on her face when I gave her her mothers earring, when Parker was six and there was a snow day and we spent the whole day playing in the yard, making snow people, when Bones helped Cullen find out what happened to his daughter Amy, when Parker asked me if I though Bones was my soul mate and I did, but couldn't say anything, when Bones put her hand on my arm after I told her about my last target, when Parker won the science fair because of the help that Bones gave him on the project, when Bones told me that one of the reasons that she bet on me in the underground fight was because of her beginners luck and that meant I couldn't lose, when I saw that dust cloud rise, and then when I felt her hand instead of dirt when I was digging her out, and how they first thing she did was worry about Hodgins, and then smile at me, when Parker told me that he hated Drew because he wasn't his daddy, but he tried to pretend he was, when Bones didn't sail away with Sully for a year, when Parker got his first crush on a girl and he called me to ask me what he should do, when Bones and her father rushed in and saved me from being tortured, the way all she cared about was me, when Parker asked me if Dr. Bones was going to be his other mommy, because Rebecca told him that she was my special friend, when Bones jumped on my back when we walked into the room of snakes, when Parker kept asking when he could call Dr. Bones mommy, when Bones kissed me under the mistletoe, when Parker and I gave Bones a tree for Christmas, when Bones said yes to dinner as a date, and to moving in with me, and when she said that she would marry me and be Parkers other mother, when she told me that she was pregnant, and that she was happy about it, when Parker asked if he could live with me from now on, and when he said yes to being Aubreys God Father. Believe it or not, that is the short list. How about you man?"

"I have a good list, but nothing like that. My wedding day, when I found out I was going to be a father, when I held Ryan for the first time and he didn't blink for what seamed like hours, he was just looking at me, when I found out I was going to be a daddy again, when Ryan woke me up one night to ask me if I though he would make a good older brother, and when I got your letter, letting me off the hook, in my mind at least, for what happened to us all. I have more, but I think it is time that we go get your wife."


	15. Unbound 'The Wild Ride'

Chapter 15-Unbound 'The Wild Ride'

Chapter 15-Unbound 'The Wild Ride'

**I was watching another show and this scene just seemed like it would make a great BB moment.**

"If you had to pick a time when you were the most… amazed by your wife what would it be?" Nik asked once they were in the car on their way to pick her up.

Booth thought for a moment. Then had a flash back to a few months after he had started dating Bones, it was the middle of December, the first night that she spent with me with Parker there.

"Hey, wake up." She did not get a response. "Wake up!"

"No."

"Come on, you're missing it!" She threw the covers off of him.

"Is it sleep? Because you'd be right." Booth grumbled without opening his eyes.

"Smell the air, smell it," She breathed in deeply.

"It smells cold."

"Come on." Making him sit up without the covers.

"What? No, it it's freezing!"

"Come on!" She pulled him out of bed, pushing him towards the door.

"The floor's cold."

"You're so obsessed with the cold."

"Because it's cold!"

"I know. Come on."

Booth grumbled, not really saying any real words.

"We need to get Parker too!" She rushed into Parkers room, "Parker," she fliped on the lights. "Hey Parker come on!" Parker rolled out of bed grumbling like Booth. "Put on your shoes and your coat!"

They were finally outside, "I'm turning numb."

"Keep moving!" She said as they were walking into the middle of the street.

"Are my feet still attached to my body, or did then snap off coming down the stairs?"

"They're still there."

"Why are we out here?"

"Take a breath." As she took a deep breath.

"What?" He is holding Parker and he had his head on Booths shoulder.

"Do it." He breathed in slightly at her command.

"Yeah."

"I smell snow."

"What?"

"It's coming. I always know, I can smell it, and I'm never wrong."

"It wasn't in the forecast."

"It's just my favorite time of the year. The whole world changes color."

"I think I'm blacking out."

"Flake, flurries, swirls, crystals, whatever form in comes in, I'll take it. We go back, snow and me. We have a beautiful history." She was smiling in a way that Booth has never seen, it would have been cute if he was not freezing and it was at a decent hour.

"I saw two forecasts. Neither of them mentioned snow. Cold, but no snow."

"Sleigh rides, ice skating, snowball fights, I'll even take curling. God, I love curling." She went on, ignoring him.

"Vance Cranston on Channel Six said it would be dry. Kimmy Liston, Live at 5:00, same thing. No snow, nothing."

"Hot cocoa, hot toddies, best time of the year." Still pretending not to hear him.

"Jimmy Mountain in Accuchopper One said it would be weeks before—" Just then flakes began to fall. "Vance and Kimmy are idiots."

"Welcome friends!" Bones had her face turned up towards the snow as it was falling.

"Going inside now."

"But—"

"One more whiff, and then so are you. Come on buddy."

"Booth." Booth and Parker turned to walk back inside.

"Has Dr. Bones always been this crazy daddy?"

Booth nodded, covering his yawn with his hand, shuffling to the door with Parker.

Booth relayed the story to Nik, "I was just, so not her! She has always been so rational, and reasoned. And she had always hated Christmas, so I was amazed that she would love it so much."

**Now who can tell me what show this is from?!**


	16. Kisses and Skittles

Chapter 16 Kisses and Skittles

Chapter 16 Kisses and Skittles

After they got off the Beast Parker turned to Aderyn, "So you said that you wanted to ride the Best twice right?"

"Yeah if that is okay with everyone."

"No, it not, you have been so demanding today, making us do all these things that we don't want to do." Trey said sarcastically with a smile plastered on his face, "This is my favorite ride so I don't mind riding again, I am completely okay with it."

"Same here." Brett and Ema agreed.

"Here we go again!" They all walk back into the line and Parker turned to Aderyn. "So do you mind if I ask why you want to ride the Beast twice?"

"I figured someone would ask… awhile before my mom died we all came here and my mom told me this was her favorite ride and she always rode it twice, and it was the first ride that I ever rode, and we rode it twice."

"That sounds really nice," Parker could see that she is a little upset. "The Beast used to be my favorite ride too… but now I think it would have to be the Phantom Theater." He had a sly smile on his face.

Aderyn laughed, "Really, why's that?"

"I can show you if you'd like?" He leaned in close to her and wraps his arms around her waist pressing his body up against hers.

"Hey Parker!" Trey called back to them, Parker froze just as their lips were about to meet again, Parker let out a sigh just as Brett smacked Trey in the back of the head. "Ow! My bad, never mind! Go back to whatever it was that you were doing!"

Parker closed his eyes for a second, breathing hard, "I am going to kill him!" He muttered, his body still pressed up against hers. Aderyn just laughed at him. "Oh you want to start with me do you?" He asked with a smile, his hands were still on her waist and he started to tickle her.

She started laughing immediately, "Parker!" More laughing as she is trying to get his hands away from her stomach, "Please!" She could barley talk she was laughing so hard, she tried to push his hands away, "Oh my God!" She kept trying, but to no avail.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, still tickling her.

"Please!" She could barley get it out, Parker stopped but kept his hands at her waist.

"You done laughing at me?"

"Maybe?" He squeezed her sides again, Okay I'm done!" She yelped as she put her hands on his forearms.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise," her cheeks were flushed slightly.

"Okay good, I wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself by laughing so loud again." He smiled at her, "I thought it was cute though." Parker shit a glance at Trey to make sure that they would not be interrupted again, "I believe that before we were so rudely interrupted that I was going to show you why Phantom Theater is now my favorite ride."

"Yeah, something like that." Aderyn smiled and moved her hands up his arms to wrap them around his neck. Parker leaned in slowly and their lips met again. The line moves forward but they did not notice as their kiss became deeper, and someone behind them cleared their throat. Parker steps forward slightly so that Aderyn is pressed to the rail that separated the lines, someone behind them cleared their throat again and they pulled apart reluctantly.

Parker mumbled "Sorry," as they shuffled forward to close the gap in the line, and catch up with their friends.

Aderyn leaned in a whispered in Parkers ear. "I can kind of see why that would make it your favorite ride."

"Oh, you have no idea." He whispered back with a sly smile. He was about to add something when Brett yelled back to them.

"Hey guys do we want to go to the front this time, or to the back again?"

"Hell lets go to the front, why not? The line is not that much longer." Parker suggested and there was a murmur of agreement from everyone else and they moved to the line for the front of the train. "So I know this sounds bad, but we have never really talked about, well anything really, the only thing that we have really talked about is Chemistry and Prom. So… what kind of music do you like?" Parker asked Aderyn after the line switch.

"Wow, I like all kinds of music, in all honesty the only type of music I don't like is rap. You?"

"I am pretty much the same, although the 'Tibetan Through Singers' are on the list of 'no's'."

Aderyn looked confused, "I'll have to get rid of it then, damn you, it is my favorite after all."

Parker laughed, "So favorite band?"

"Do I have to pick one?"

"No, I guess not, favorite bands?"

"Rascal Flatts, Carrie Underwood, Chris Daughtry, Fall Out Boy, James Blunt, Jack Johnson, John Mayer, Maroon 5, Avenged Sevenfold, Panic! At the Disco, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Rooney, Three Days Grace. That is not all but for the most part that is my list."

"Wow, I like how Avenged Sevenfold and Carrie Underwood are on the same list! But I noticed that there is one band missing, the Sick Puppies, have you ever heard of them?"

"I don't think so."

"They are amazing! I have them on my iPod, we can listen to them on the way home if you'd like."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled at him, "What kind of music do they do?"

"They are a rock/alternative band. They are pretty much amazing." They were getting close to their time to ride.

"I am really glad you asked me out, I am really having a good time. Thank you." Aderyn said to Parker.

"No need to thank me. I should be the one thanking you for saying yes." Parker responded.

"In all reality we should all be thanking God that Parker finally grew a pair and asked you out!" Brett said to them both. "No, but really, we all like you, and we are glad that Parker finally has someone who deserves him, maybe a little to much, but hey I guess that is your call." He winked at Aderyn, and then stepped onto the train with Ema and pulled the lap belt down on himself.

Aderyn stood still for a moment then turned to Parker who was already sitting down, "I think your best friend just told me that I am too good for you."

Parker threw his head back in a laugh, "Yeah, be glad they told you that instead of what they told Candi," He told her as she slid into the spot next to him.

"What did they tell her?"

Parker looked at her for a second and smiled, "Well, they told her she was a two-bit tramp who needs a HIV vaccine."

Aderyn put her hand over her mouth as she laughed, "That is horrible! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aderyn screamed as they dropped down the hill.

When they pulled back into the loading station and stopped behind another train Parker is laughing at her, "I have never heard anyone make a sound like you just did! That was amazing!" He kept laughing.

"Leave me alone, we were talking and I didn't realize that we were at the top of the hill okay?!"

The train was moving in so that they can get off when they hear a shout of , "Oh my GOD! Skittles!" From a group of girls standing in line.

"No Way!" Aderyn jumped up from her seat once the train had pulled through and stopped. She ran to the back of the train and was talking with the girls that yelled at her. "I'll wait for you guys so we can talk once you get off!" Once Parker catches up with her they walked down the ramp so the train can pull away. "Hey do you mind if we wait for them to get back? I haven't seen them in forever!"

"Yeah, that's fine, did they call you Skittles?" Parker asked as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Aderyn laughed, she had a huge smile plastered on her face, "Yeah, they did. I worked at a Girl Scout Camp for the past two summers, and my camp name is Skittles."

"So those were some of the girls that you worked with I assume?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen my little sister in so long!"

"Wait, I though you were an only child?" Parker asked, really confused.

"Yeah I am. One of the other PAs last name is Sanders, and we get alone really well, and I am really protective of her. She is like a little sister to me."

"Oh, I get it now, so not really your sister. I though I had failed the test or something." Aderyn laughed at him, the smile still on her face when four girls ran down the ramp and almost tackled Aderyn in a group hug.

They were all talking a million miles a minute and Parker could not really follow the conversation. Aderyn turned to him and introduced him to the girls. "Parker this is T.J., Fro, Doyle and Rosie. Guys this is Parker, my…" Aderyn paused.

"Boyfriend." Parker finished for her with a smile.

"Awww, our little Skittles has a special friend!" The girl introduced as Doyle commentated.

"D. don't embarrass my sister now!" Fro said.

"Okay, so what is with the camp names? Where do you come up with them?" Parker asked the girls.

"Well T.J. is short for Toe Jam, I got that name from our camp director, I didn't have a name when I went for interviews so he told me if I didn't come up with one by training that he would call me Toe Jam. The name I came up with sucked, so I went with it." T.J. laughed.

"I am Doyle, I got it from a movie that I watched forever ago, it is from the 90's, Bio-Dome, it is so stupid it's funny, and that is one of the main characters."

"Fro, is short for Fro-lick, I wanted my name to be Frolic, but I put a 'k' on the end because I thought it looked better, and they started calling me Fro-lick and it was shorted to Fro."

"Okay, but I think that I can get your name. Your cheeks are really red, am I right?" Parker asked with a flash of his charm smile.

"Yeah! It is so easy to tell! Everyone gets it!" She laughed.

"So Doyle I see that you have a daisy on your toe!" Aderyn smiled looking at the girls' foot.

"Yep! It is not real it does not grow!" The entire group of girls started laughing while Parker just looked at them all with raised eyebrows.

"I see that you don't have yours, what's up with that?" Rosie asked with a smile.

"My 18th birthday isn't for another month, but I will have it then, you want to come with me when I get it Fro?" Aderyn asked with a smile.

"Ch'ya!" Aderyns' 'sister' smiled and threw her arms around her.

"It was so good to see you guys, but we have to leave so we can get back to is house for dinner." Aderyn said giving hugs and saying good-byes all around.

Parker smiled at everyone, "It was nice to meet you!" Aderyn walked up to him and took his hand, and he leaned down and kissed her temple, and whispered in her ear, "so where did your camp name come from?"

"I couldn't think of anything and I was eating Skittles one day and then bam! It hit me I could be Skittles! And that is my lame story." They meet the others at the car, and they all slid in and head for home talking about their day with big smiles.


	17. Nervousness and Dinner

Chapter 12- And She Didn't Leave

So I changed a few things in the previous chapters. With Bellabun's mention of it being easier to read and follow when it is written in the past tense, so I did that. Thank you by the way for that tip.

The main things that I changed are:

I changed the 'other' God Parents to Caroline and Sweets. (Not because Zach is a murderer ((I actually think that he didn't. He has nightmares when he is on drugs… but hey that is just my opinion, until August 26 anyway)) but because I think that Zach is too…. Rational, thank back to when Hodgins asked him to be his best man…) Chapter 3

Booth telling Parkers friends to not call him Mr. Booth… Doesn't really seem like a Mr. now does he? Chapter 5

Parker has met Max and Russ (because Max is no longer in jail- even though it really screws up my story but hey whatever!) Chapter 7

Booth's ring tone for Bones has changed. Chapter 10

Parker and Aderyn's kiss. I know that a few people did not like the wording… Chapter 11

Sorry to keep everyone waiting so long, there is just a lot on my plate right now so… again I say sorry!

As they drove to the Jeffersonian they were silent with the radio playing loudly to help cover it. When they walked into the lab everyone was on the platform talking over a skeleton from limbo. Angela was facing Bones and she had her back to Booth.

"I can't leave until Seeley gets here and I don't know when that will be. He had a friend come in today, and I am not going to try and call him again, I don't want to make him mad." Tempe was saying to Angela "So why not get some work done in the mean time?"

"If you think you calling me would make me mad you are crazy." Booth said loudly with a smile. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Well I know you had a lot to talk about, and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Okay so you are crazy, what's going on, why is Ange trying to get you to go home, I am only fifteen minutes late!" Booth said looking at his watch

"It's okay, I know you had a lot to talk about, and I would have this guy identified if," she raised her voice so Ange can hear her, "Angela would stop yelling at me and put a face on the skull I gave her 20 minutes ago!" She walked down the steps and Booth give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Tempe this is Nik Kaehr, Nik this is my wife Temperance."

"Very nice to meet you Nik," Tempe said with a smile extending her hand.

Nik grabed it and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you as well."

"Would you guys mind waiting for about half an hour? I want to type up the report on this guy after Ange gives me his name."

"Yeah that's fine, what are we having for dinner tonight?"

"Well Parker is brining Aderyn over after they are done at the park so we can meet her. So I was thinking of angel hair pasta with lemon and chicken. That sound okay?"

"Wow that sounds really good." Nik said.

"Yeah Tempe here is a good cook, whatever she makes is usually really good." Booth smiled at his wife.

Ange walked up with a printout and handed it off. "Hey do you want to see a demonstration of the Angelator?" She asked Nik.

"The Angelator?"

"Yeah it is really sweet, you have to see this thing!" Booth said as they walked off after Angela to her office.

"Okay, what should I show him Booth?" Ange asked.

"Oh do the one from the Lynch case, the arm in the jacket he'll like that one," Booth said laughing. "Do you still have that?"

"Oh, I think so let me look." Angela said as she made a face, "That one hurts me, but if you say so…" She hit some buttons and then there was a whirling sound and then the torso of a skeleton with arms appears on the screen, and then the sequence starts and the first pop made Nik cringe and the second pop seemed to put Nik is in physical discomfort.

"Ouch!"

Zach walked in, "He was dead when this happened. Ange could you look at this for me, I need to see if you can see what this shadow could be."

"I will in a few minutes, I want to show them some more stuff, and they need to be occupied until Bren is done."

"Bren?" Nik asked.

"Brennan, as in Temperance Brennan-Booth, it is just what I have always called her." Angela answered him, as she brought up another simulation, "Okay so I have shown this to just about everyone," she hit a button and then there are two pictures side by side, one of a baby, and one of a teen about Parkers age. "If Booth and I ever had a kid, this is what he would look like. He's gorgeous isn't he?" Booth and Nik laughed.

"Can you do that with anyone? Put in two pictures and do that?" Nik asks surprised at what the machine could do.

"Oh yeah, I can do so much on this baby," they continued to talk with Angela showing a few more simulations when Bones walked into the office and was are ready to leave.

"Do you need to go to the store to get stuff for dinner or do you have everything you need at home?"

"I have everything at home, but we don't have any wine to go with it for you guys, so if you want wine we will have to stop." Tempe says ask she is walking, and it is more of a waddle at this point, to the car.

"I know that I wouldn't mind a nice glass of wine, how about you Nik?"

"Sounds good."

They stopped and got wine and then headed home to make dinner and wait for Parker to bring Aderyn home.

After Parker dropped everyone else off back at the diner he and Aderyn headed back to his house. The drive was uneventful and they got there twenty minutes later. Parker turned off the car and then looked over at Aderyn. "You seem nervous," he sad to her while rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand while she looked out the window at the house.

"Yeah, parents don't like me much." She said with a shrug and small smile, and then looked back out the window.

"That can't be true, you are great!"

"Nope, if I am dating their son they hate me, and if I am not dating their son they want me too. And it is true I promise." She did not turn form the window this time. Parker opens his mouth to protest, she could hear him, she decided to stop him be fore he even started. "Bruces' mom hated me because of what his little sister told her about me, Jordans' mom hated me because he is Mormon and we were dating when he was 15, I never could figure out why Michaels' mom hated me, but the way she looked at me was almost physically painful, Travis' mom didn't like me because of the age difference, Jimmys' mom didn't like me because I don't go to church, Drews' mom hated me with the fire of a thousand suns, Waynes' whole family, except his brother Blain, didn't like me because I wasn't Jayme. Just so you know that is every person that I have ever dated. Nicks' mom and dad, Ryans' mom, Davids' mom, Alexs' mom, Andys' mom and dad, Seans' mom and step-dad, and Teds' whole family have all at some point told me that I should date their son."

"Damn," Parker whispers, "My family is really different though. The only person that would not like you would be my mom, but she is not someone that you ever need to worry about. If she liked you it would make me like you less, if she didn't like you it would make me like you more. My dad will like you because me and my dad have the same gut instinct about people, and I liked you right away and that means that my dad will like you too. Tempe will love you, I hate to say this but, you are a foster kid and she always treats them like they are the most important people in the world. You have nothing to worry about," he brought her hand up to his mouth and kiss it softly, "I promise."

"Does your parents opinion matter to you?" She asked, finally turning and looking at him again.

"Not even a little bit." He said looking her straight in the eye.

She nodded, "Can I just have a minute?"

"Take all the time in the world," He said and was still rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

She took a couple deep breaths then looked up at Parker, "I think I am ready." They both got out of the car and walked slowly, with Aderyn setting the pace.

"I'll be with you all night okay? They will love you, you have nothing to worry about, I promise." He put his hand on the knob of the front door, and waited for her nod, then pushed it open. "Dad, Tempe, we're back!" He called out as he pulled Aderyn through the door, and then closed it softly.

"God damn it Booth! No! You can't do that!" Bones screamed through the house.

"Are you really fighting with me about this? You know that I am right!" Booth yelled right back.

Aderyn looked nervously at Parker, but he just had a smile on his face. "Why are you smiling? Your parents are fighting, maybe we should go?" She whispered to Parker.

"Just wait, you'll see," he whispered back, leading her to the source of the commotion. Booth, Bones and a man Parker has never seen before, except maybe in a few pictures from Booth's Army days, were

sitting around a Scrabble board in the kitchen.

"HA! I told you qi was a word!" Booth was laughing at the look on Bones' face. "'The circulating life force whose existence and properties are the basis of much Chinese philosophy and medicine!'" He said triumphantly.

"This is so not fair!" Bones wined.

"You are just mad because I am beating you at scrabble for the first time in my life! Please just let me enjoy it!" Nik had an amused look on his face, he then saw Parker and nodded to him, who retuned it.

"I am not mad, I just don't think that it should count! It's Chinese!"

"I'm sorry but if you get to use all of your technical terms I get to use qi!"

"My 'technical' terms, as you call them, are English!" Parker was leaning up against the counter with a smile plated on his face. Aderyn still looks a little uncomfortable, but she now had a small smile on her face.

"AH! But most of them are derived from Latin! Not English!"

"But I use them in daily life! Name one time that you have used qi in your daily life?!"

"WOW! You don't have to use the words in daily life! Get the rules out, it does not say anywhere in them that you have to use the words in daily life!"

"Let's just keep going," Bones said.

"No! I want you to get the rules out and prove it to me!" Booth reached around the back of his chair and grabbed the rules from empty box.

"Booth, come on! You are acting like Parker!"

"Ouch! Tempe, I am standing right here!" Parker feigned hurt, putting his hand over his heart.

Bones jumped up, "Oh Parker, I didn't know you were standing there! I am so sorry!"

"Oh, so you just insult me whenever I am not around? To think I used to like you!"

"Oh, stop it! Hi, you must be Aderyn, I'm Temperance." She said moving around the table to shake her hand. "I forgot to have Parker ask you, do you eat meat?"

Aderyn smiled, "Nice to meet you too Mrs. Booth, and yes I eat meat." She said taking the offered hand.

"Please, call me Tempe."

"Aderyn, this is my step-mom Tempe, and my dad, Tempe, dad, this is Aderyn."

Booth pushed the game back into the box, then stepped up to Aderyn, "Hi, I'm Seeley, Parker has said so much about you!"

"Dad, stop it!"

"Sorry! Parker this is Nik, Nik this is my son Parker and his friend Aderyn."

"Nice to meet you Parker, Aderyn." Nik said still sitting at the table.

"So how many moves were they into the game? I'd say no more than 10." Parker asked Nik.

"2. And each move was a argument." Nik responded with a laugh.

"Yeah. Who picked the game? Tempe right?"

"Yes, Seeley was all for it though, so I think we can blame both of them." He laughed.

"Okay, everyone sit down, I'll get your plates and then we can eat!" Bones is running around the kitchen trying to get everything.

Neither Parker nor Booth sat down. "Tempe, we can do this, sit down." Booth tried to convince her.

"Seeley I am pregnant, not incapacitated!" She tried to reason with the two Booth men that were staring at her. "Fine." She said in a huff and sat down. "So Aderyn, did you have fun at the park?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I had a really good time, Parker's friends are great."

Booth and Parker put plates and silverware down on the table. "The boys had dinner over here the other night, they couldn't stop talking about how excited they were about Parker going out with you."

"I am now going to ask you what you want to drink before Tempe embarrasses me even more, so what would you like to drink?" Parker asked turning slightly red.

"Water please," Parker nodded and then looked at Tempe.

"And for you?"

"I will have water as well," Parker walked to the cabinet to get the glasses for everyone while Booth poured two glasses of wine. "Seeley, the pasta is in the oven, use oven mitts!"

Everyone is seated, they pass the serving dish to Aderyn first, then pass it to Nik, "Guests eat first as they always say!" Booth chuckled to himself.


	18. Softball and Saints

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Aderyn took a bite of her food and her eyes went big, "Wow, this is amazing!"

"Thank you, Ange gave me the recipe, it is pretty good isn't it?" Everyone nods, for a few minutes everyone is silent, enjoying the food.

"So Aderyn, what are your plans for next year? Any schools picked out?" Booth asked as he took a sip of wine.

"I have applied to a few schools, two in Baltimore and two here in D.C."

"What schools?" Bones asked, taking a bite of her pasta.

"Georgetown, George Washington, Notre Dame, and Baltimore University." I have been accepted to all of them, but I have to see if I can get a full ride, if not I have to go to community college until I can afford the tuition at a major university."

"Do you think that you will get the scholarships?" Booth asked.

"I hope so, I think that I could get a partial athletic scholarship, and a partial academic one." She took a big bite of her pasta.

"Oh really what sport do you play?" Booth asked very interested.

Aderyn still had a mouth full of pasta so Parker answered for her, "Softball, she is the starting Varsity catcher, and clean up hitter. She has also been voted MVP for the last three years, and is a shoe in for MVP this year too."

Aderyn's checks were turning red, and she looked down at her plate. "She is amazing, she can throw down to second from her knees!"

"Damn! Trey can't do that!" Booth said wide-eyed.

"He's pretty good though," Aderyn said, trying to get the attention off of her. "I am really excited, we are playing against each other this year, we have been wanting to do it for a long time, and they are finally letting us!"

"What do you mean?" Bones asked.

"Varsity Baseball is playing Varsity Softball. That reminds me Coach Reynolds wants to know if you would be willing to pitch to us during the game." Parker looked to Booth.

"How would that work?" Booth asked taking the last bite off his plate.

"Well, the one problem with us playing against them is that the pitching style is different. So what they want to do is get a couple of people who can pitch to the baseball players and then a couple people who can pitch to the softball players. All you would do is pitch, then Lauren would field the position, she would stand next to you and then you would get the hell out of the way." Parker responded, swallowing the last of his milk.

"When is it?"

"Umm," Parker looked to Aderyn, "four weeks, that sound right?"

"Yeah, it is the weekend before prom."

"So I would be pitching to you Aderyn?"

"Yeah, I know that Coach Roth wants the stand in pitchers to come to practice so that I don't get hurt with the change."

"So would you be able to come to the two hour practice and hang out with the girls for about a week and pitch to you?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, if you are able to make it."

"What time?"

"Practice starts at 3:30."

Booth thought for a few seconds, "Yeah I should be able to make that. Be prepared for your hand to hurt, I can bring the heat!" He said laughing.

"Oh dad, you have never seen Lauren pitch have you?" Booth shook his head, "That's what I thought. Aderyn will have nothing to worry about."

"Wow, that hurts Parker," Booth started.

"Don't be offended, when I first started catching for Lauren I would have to keep my hand in ice for about two hours after every practice."

"You should come with me to their next game dad, they are all pretty good."

"You go to her games?" Bones asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it is something that the teams do for each other, as long as we both don't have a game on the same day, we go to the games, they have one tomorrow morning, you two want to come with me?"

"Sure, sounds like it could be fun. What time?" Booth said as he started to grab the plates and take them over to the sink.

"The game starts at 10:00." Aderyn said as she grabbed the glasses that everyone was using.

"So do you guys want to watch a movie or something?" Bones asked as she was wiping down the table.

"Sure, what movies do you have?" Parker asked, moving to the living room where the collection of DVD's was. "Is there anything that you don't want to watch?" He called back into the kitchen.

"No, pick whatever you two want to watch," Bones called back to him.

Parker and Aderyn were standing in front of a massive movie collection. "This is nuts, I have never seen half of these movies!" Aderyn said, "I lost count at 20 that I have not even heard of!"

"Well let's watch one that you have not seen, how does that sound?"

"Okay, I guess, as long as it is okay with everyone else."

"Which ones haven't you seen?"

"I think telling you which ones I have seen would be easier."

"Why don't I pick a few of my favorites and if you haven't seen them we will pick one of those?"

"Works for me," Aderyn said with a smile.

Parker pulls a few DVD cases off of the shelf. " The Incredibles,"

"I've seen that one,"

"Okay good, I would be terribly sad if you had not seen it. Van Wilder?"

"I used to watch that with my babysitter all the time when I was like 10."

"Good, again I would have been terribly sad. Rose Red?"

"Never heard of it," she paused, "Sorry."

"Don't be, no one has. So Rose Red is a possibility. How about Tremors?"

"My dad and I would watch that all the time when I was little. Love it!"

"Yeah, this is a movie that me and my dad would watch too! How about The Boondock Saints?"

"I think I have hear of this movie, two brothers go around killing people right?"

"For the most part yes. And last would be Accepted."

"Another classic!"

Booth and Bones walk into the room, "So what are we going to watch?" Booth asked sitting on the couch with Bones.

"It is between 'Rose Red' and 'Boondock Saints'" Parker looked at them on the couch.

"Oh, please not 'Rose Red!' Every time we have watched it you two always dive me crazy saying that I look like one of the girls in the movie! I don't so please can we watch two Irish guys committing mass murder!" Bones wined while she was snuggling down under a blanket with Booths arm around her.

Booth and Parker both smile broadly, "It is true though," they say together.

"Okay, okay! We can watch two Irish guys killing mobsters." Parker laughs, putting the movie in the DVD player. Parker sat down on the other side of the L-shaped couch with Aderyn.

"So this movie is about two Irish guys killing people?" Aderyn asked.

Parker looked at her and paused for a second, "Yes," another pause, "And no." Parker flicked his eyebrows up with a grin.

"Okay, now I am confused!"

"Get used to it, you won't understand this movie until it is over," Bones said with a small smile. Aderyn nodded and then turned back to the screen.

All throughout the movie Aderyn would make confused faces, and then small noises of understanding after the flash back scenes, the noises made Parker smile.

Once the movie was over Aderyn had a very thoughtful expression on her face. "I am not sure how I would actually feel about that."

Everyone laughs, "We have had this conversation many times, and I could never do what Federal Agent Smecker did. I could not turn my back like that." Booth said, nodding.

"But if you had a guy that you could not get in court, and you had him there three times what would you do?" Bones asked covering a yawn with her hand.

"I wouldn't let someone else kill him." Booth said matter-of-factly, "Time to get you to bed, Tempe. I was really nice to meet you Aderyn."

"Seeley I am not tired!" She said, yawning again.

"Yes you are, bed. Now." Booth pulled her off the couch and led her the their room. Booth came back and woke Nik up. "Hey man you fell asleep during the movie. Come on I will show you where you are sleeping." Booth walked up stairs and Nik followed him.

"Did you like the movie?" Parker asked, they were both still sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, it was pretty good, confusing until the end, like your step-mom said." Aderyn yawned too.

"You're getting tired, come on I'll take you home."

"Okay," Aderyn pulled herself off the couch and grab her purse off the kitchen counter. "Let's go."

Booth walked back down stairs, "Hey dad, I am taking Aderyn home, I'll be right back."

"Okay, I should still be up, but if not, knock on the door."

"Got c'hya." Parker and Aderyn walk out the front door.

The ride back was quiet, Parker kept glancing over at Aderyn, she did not notice, she was looking out the window, lost in her own thoughts.

When they reached her house, and Parker put the car in park and turned it off. He looked over at her, but did not say anything. "Sorry I'm being quite, I was just thinking about how nice your family is."

"Just be glad that you don't have to meet my mom and step-dad, they are not so nice." Parker said with a smile, and he reached for her hand.

"Do you really think your parents will come tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."

"My foster parents have never come to a game. They are nice, and really supportive, but they have never come."

"They will be there, I promise." He squeezed her hand.

She gave a small smile, "I had a really good time today."

"You have no idea how good of a time I had."

"Oh, I think that I do," She smiled again, "Goodnight Parker."

She went to get out of the car but Parker did not let her hand go. He pulled her back and kissed her softly on the lips. "Goodnight."

Aderyn smiled and then got out of the car, as she was walking to the house she glanced over her shoulder back a Parker.

Parker drove back to his house with a smile, thinking about his day.

When he got home Booth was still up, he was sitting on the couch watching the news. He looked over his shoulder as Parker walked into the house. "Hey buddy."

"Hey dad." He sat down on the couch again with his dad. "You and Tempe were serious about going to Aderyn's game?"

"I thought we were why?"

"She really wants you to come, no one comes to her games for her and she is really excited."

"Then we will defiantly be there."


	19. Ankles and Besties

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Quarter to 10 o'clock the next morning the Booth's sit on the bleachers over looking the softball field.

"What's her number?" Bones asked Parker.

"00, she is the catcher Tempe, you can't loose her in the field!" Parker laughed.

The Taylor High Lady Penguins, all decked out in their purple uniforms, were warming up, Coach Roth was hitting fly balls to the outfield, while they all threw the balls back into Aderyn. She already had on her shin guards, and she easily caught the balls that were being thrown back to her, flipping a ball to the coach when he needed another one, all the while still talking to him with no break in the conversation.

When it was time to warm up the pitcher before the game started, Aderyn walked into the dugout and a minute later walked back out with her chest protector and facemask. She squatted behind the plate, Lauren Ollier, the starting pitcher, wound up and threw the ball, when Aderyn caught it there was a audible 'pop' from her glove. She rolled forward onto her knees and tossed the ball back to Lauren.

Booths eyes went wide, Aderyn rocked back onto her feet ready for the next pitch, she did the same for the next three pitches, all of them 'popped' in her glove. Then she shouted, "BALLS IN, COMIN' DOWN!" The pitch was in the dirt; Aderyn shifted and dropped to her knees seamlessly, and moved her glove in between her legs to block the ball. She scooped it up off the ground and made a perfect throw to second, from her knees.

"You weren't kidding were you? That throw was right to the second baseman's glove!" Booth said not taking his eyes off Aderyn.

Trey, Brett, Ema, and Becca all sat down next to Parker, in front of Booth and Bones. Ema had her camera with her and was ready to take a bunch of pictures.

The other teams lead off hitter got a base hit, and on the next pitch tried to steal second. The first baseman called out, "She's going!" Aderyn caught the strike that Lauren had just thrown and had the ball to second before the runner was within ten steps of the bag. The umpire had run out from behind her and growled, "OUT!" The girl walked back to her dugout with her head down.

The next batter flied out to the center fielder, "TWO DOWN!" Aderyn yelled from her position behind the plate. "Let's get this one and go get some runs!" Lauren struck out the last girl to the plate, and Aderyn rolled the ball toward the rubber, she pulled off her mask as she was running toward the dugout.

"Lead off is Moore, Herbert, Smith, Sanders! Let's go girls!" The other teams pitcher walked the lead off hitter, Skyler Moore and then Megan Herbert singled out to the first baseman. Andi Smith hit it between the third baseman and the shortstop for a single moving Skyler to second. Aderyn stepped up to the plate, the first pitch was wild and the catcher could not stop it, Skyler and Andi advanced to third and second, putting them both in scoring position. The next pitch was perfect, Aderyn stroked the ball into deep left, hitting the fence, Aderyn had already rounded first and was half way to second when the left fielder got to the ball, Aderyn was half way to third by the time the ball hit the cut off. She slid into third, after Sklyer and Andi scored. The crowd was on their feet, Aderyn stood up and dusted herself off, and she had a huge smile on her face.

The Lady Penguins were up 6-2 and they were in the top of the 5th inning, and the first six pitches that Lauren threw were in the dirt. Aderyn looked behind her, "Can I get a time out Blue?"

"TIME," The umpire growled out and Aderyn jogged up to Lauren and took her mask off. She was gesturing with her hand, and then to her glove, she patted Lauren on the back and then ran back behind the plate, as she pulled her mask back on.

"Bring it right here, Lauren, right here!" She yelled, a little muffled because of her mask. Lauren struck out the next two girls, looking, the next girl up to the plate hit the ball to deep right field. Aderyn threw her mask off and kicked it away. The ball hit the relay as the girl that was on first rounded third. "BRING IT HOME!" Aderyn and a few others called out. Aderyn placed her self in the third baseline in front of the plate, the girl that was running toward her was huge, 5'11, around 190 pounds, compared to Aderyns 5'6, and 140 pounds. Aderyn caught the ball and turned to stop her, the girl plowed into Aderyn, and she reached out and tagged her with her glove before she was knocked to the ground. "OUT!"

When Aderyn was run over by the elephant and was knocked down her ankle got tweaked. She stood up and stumbled, favoring her left foot, Lauren ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "Can you walk?" she asked.

"Um, not really, it is more of a stumble at the moment." Lauren helped her to the dugout, a few minutes later Aderyn limped out of the dugout, to the concession stand to get some ice for her ankle. She kept watching the game as she made her way to get ice. Occasionally she would yell out to her teammate who was at the plate. When the inning was over Aderyn was still not ready to go back out on the field, so the back up catcher, Maria Murray went in for her. Aderyn had stopped icing her ankle and was walking back and forth in the dugout, trying to get her ankle to feel better, so she could be put back in the game for the last inning. She walked out to talk to Parker, Booth and Bones. "Hey Parker, you don't happen to have your ace bandage do you?"

"No, I was thinking about that, it is in my bag at my house." Parker said, groaning as Murray made a bad play.

Trey looked up from the game, "I have my bag in my car, and I have an ace bandage in my bag if you want it." He said casually.

"Please!" Aderyn said. Trey smiled then jumped off the bleachers and ran to his car. He came back and handed her the bandage.

"Do you need help wrapping your ankle?" Bones asked

"If you don't mind, Coach Roth kind of sucks at it." Bones stood up and walked in front of her as she sat down.

"Yeah, Coach Roth wrapped my ankle once, and I lost feeling in my toes, but the wrap slid off my ankle." Brett said, he grumbled as Murray made another bad play.

"How does that feel?" Bones asked Aderyn after she wrapped up her ankle.

"Perfect. Thank you!" She got up and jogged back to the dugout, testing her ankle.

At the bottom of the inning, the other team had scored four runs, to tie with the Penguins. When Lauren walked back into the dugout she sat next to Aderyn, who was flexing her ankle, "You feeling better? Murray is killing us out there!"

"I could barely watch, I hate to think of what will happen to you guys next year."

"Yeah, unfortunately I had to watch, as she dropped a third strike, over threw second, and as she missed the throw from Skyler for the out at the plate. You up for catching next inning?"

"I think so," Aderyn stood up and then crouched down into her stance.

Coach Roth walked up to Aderyn and leaned in close to her, "Please tell me that you feel up to playing."

Aderyn smiled up at him, "You bet Coach! I shouldn't hit before I pay though… I am not sure how running would be on my ankle right now."

"You may not even get up to bat, so we won't worry about that just yet."

Aderyn did not have to bat before she went out in the field, but she would be batting fourth in the next inning. She had on her knee guards and was flexing her ankle when the inning was over. She pulled her chest protector over her head and grabbed her mask and her glove and jogged out on the field. "We've got to hold them ladies! 1,2,3!" Aderyn called out.

Aderyn squatted behind the plate, and hung her head a little, then pulled her head up ready for the pitch. Lauren walked the first girl up to bat, and then the second, Coach Roth pulled Lauren out of the game and put in the reserve pitcher, Kendra Brown. All of Kendras' warm up pitches were strikes. Kendra then struck out the next girl up at the plate. When Aderyn caught the third strike the girl on second took off for third for the steal. Aderyn flipped the ball out of her glove as she turned to third, then caught the ball in her right hand and fzipped it to the third baseman, Skyler. Skyler caught the ball and swiped her glove to the base, to block the runner, and make the out.

"One down ladies! Two more then we can go win this game!" Kendra called out then took her place on the rubber. The next girl up was the girl that ran Aderyn over; she smirked at Aderyn then took her place by the plate. She swung at the first pitch, and missed, giving Aderyn the turn to smirk at the girl. On the next pitch the girl popped it up behind the plate, Aderyn swiped her mask off and flung it to the side and looked up to find the ball, she spotted it and yelled "MINE, I GOT IT!" She reached up and caught the ball, making the second out of the inning.

Aderyn looked at the girl, shrugged then said to her, "Better luck next time." She tossed the ball back to Kendra, and then went to get her mask. She looked up at Parker and yelled to him, "Could you get me some ice for when I am back in the dugout?" Parker nodded then jumped up to get her some ice form the concession stand. The next girl up flied out to Andi in left field, bringing the top of the inning to a close, and the Lady Penguins one more chance to win the game, and not have a tie.

The girls ran off the field and into the dugout, Parker was waiting for Aderyn with her ice. "Thank you so much!" Aderyn said grabbing the ice from him. "I have three batters in front of me so hopefully that will be enough time to ice my ankle some."

"No problem, good luck, you'll do great, I know it." Parker kissed her on the cheek and then walked back to the bleachers. Aderyn went into the dugout and put her ankle up and put the ice on it. Trying to get her ankle to stop hurting so much. Skyler hit a single and got on first, Megan was a sacrifice bunt, but when the other team fielded the ball they went to throw Skyler out, and over threw the second baseman, not making an out at all. They walked Andi, so the bases were loaded when Aderyn came to the plate. Coach Roth gave her the sign to swing away, Aderyn smiled and nodded. She stepped back into the batters box, the first pitch was a ball. She got a swing away sign again, this time she fouled it out, the next pitch was perfect, right down the middle, Aderyn leaded back and swung her bat, drilling the ball to the fence, very close to where she hit it before, only this time she stopped at first because of her ankle, but the other three were able to score. They had just won their game 9-6, they lined up to shake hands with the other team and when Aderyn got to the girl that ran her over, she dropped her hand, so that she would not touch Aderyn. Aderyn just smirked and shook her head.

Booth, Bones, Parker, Trey, Brett, Ema and Becca were all waiting for Aderyn when she limped out of the dugout with her bag over her shoulder. Parker noticed that the bag looked really heavy, so he grabbed it from her.

"I can carry it!" She said making a grab for the bag.

"Your ankle is hurting you, let me." He said firmly.

She grumbled, and Parker thought he herd her say "I'm fine, you crazy…"

But what he was he didn't hear because at that point Bones said, "How about we all go out and get lunch? Mt treat."

Everyone looked around nodding, Trey said, "I'm in!"

"Where does everyone want to go?" Booth asked the group.

"I am really craving some coconut shrimp from Red Lobster, Seeley! Please let's go to Red Lobster!" Bones said in an almost whine.

"I think that sounds amazing!" Parker said.

"Okay, can anyone here drive a stick? Because I don't think that I can drive right now, my right ankle being sprained and all." She asked the group.

Parker, Trey and Brett were all staring at her, eyes wide.

"What?" She looked at them all. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Booth chimed in, "You can drive a stick." He said it as a statement not a question.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well you see teen-aged boys think that it is something that is very attractive for a girl to be able to do." Booth told her.

"Trey has been trying to get me to let him teach me how to drive his car for a while now." Becca said.

"So, Trey, you could drive my car for me?" She asked looking at him.

"No, I have my car here, and as Becca just said she never learned to drive it."

"I can do it, I am just really surprised that you can drive a stick!" Parker said, "Me and you in your car then?"

"Yeah I guess," she said, by the look on her face she was still trying to figure out what the big deal was.

"We'll follow you dad." Parker called out while he put Aderyn's bag in her trunk. He then got in on the drivers side. "How is your ankle doing?"

"Hurts, hopefully it won't make me sit out the next game."

"So you really know how to drive a stick?!" Parker asked incredulously.

"Nope, I push my car to school every day. Of course I can drive a stick, you are driving me car right now!" She said sarcastically. "Maybe you are not as smart as everyone thinks you are." She added, softly almost to herself.

"It is just that most girls think that it is really hard to do." Aderyn narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to say something, but Parker cut her off before she could start, "I know, I know, you are not 'most girls', which is something that I really love about you."

Aderyn's eyes got really big, but just then her phone started ringing, playing "When everything is wrong I come talk to you, who makes things all right when I'm feelin' blue. You are such a blessing, and I won't be messing, with the one thing that brings light, to all my darkness. You're my best friend, and I love you, and I love you , yes I do." Aderyn answers the phone, "Ryan, my love! How are you doing?... I haven't talked to you in forever!... No I am busy tonight, not to mention that I got ran over by a train in my game today, and I sprained my ankle… next Saturday? Hold on a sec." She turned to Parker, "Parker, How long do you think it will take with Tempe next Saturday?"

"Um, well knowing Ange, you guys won't stop until you have everything, _she_ thinks, that you need."

"So forever?" She laughed.

"That is good possibility." Parker Laughed too.

She went back to her phone conversation, "Ryan? I don't think next Saturday is going to work out…Parker?... Parker is," She took a small breath, "my boyfriend…yes, yes now shut up… No… No… No… fine I will ask him…" She turned to Parker again, she closed her eyes for a few seconds, then opened them, to see Parker smirking at her. "Stop it, you are both enjoying my pain to much." She took another small breath. "Okay Parker, do you want to go with me when I hang out with Ryan, and all them the next time I can find a free night?" She said it very fast.

"Who is Ryan?"

"One of my best friends."

"One?"

"You have two best friends, I just happen to have four!"

"Ha ha ha, I would love to go with you."

"Okay, so the next free night that we can find… No, Ryan, I have plans tonight… That is not what I am doing tonight…" Parker could tell by her voice that whatever Ryan had guess was right on the mark. "Okay so maybe I am going to stay at home a read! I am allowed to do that you know, you are not my daddy!... What am I reading? Ummm,…" She looked over at Parker and made a funny face, "No, it is not a book that I have read before!" She mouthed to Parker 'Give me a book, any book!'

Parker laughed, but before he had tome to think of one Aderyn had. "OH! Nicholas Sparks new book!... What it's called… Umm, _Lucky something…_ It is about this guy who finds this picture of a woman, and that picture becomes his good luck charm or something… That is too a book!...No…what about Josh?... I wouldn't even be able to get to the Werner's basement, I have a sprained ankle right now and cannot scale a mountain to get there, which is what you need to do to get to the Werner's basement!...FINE! I will ask him!" Aderyn turn to Parker yet again. "Parker are you busy tonight?"

"Nope."

"Would you want to go down to Meetze with me this afternoon to hang out with Ryan?"

"Sure, I'll have to ask, because it is a school night and all that."

Aderyn went back to her conversation with Ryan, "Okay, but if Parker's parents or my foster parents say no, then it will have to wait…" In the time that it took Aderyn to have this conversation they were at Red Lobster. "Hey Ryan, we are about to have lunch, so I will call you when I know if we are coming up… I don't know about that… that's part of it yeah!... Okay, well I need to get off of here…. Yeah, we won, but it was a close game, because I got hurt and we had to put my horrible back up catcher in… Okay, love you buddy! Bye!" Aderyn hung the phone up, "Sorry about that. I have been playing phone tag with him for a really long time, and the last three times that we were going to get together the plans have fell through. I haven't seen him since Christmas Break."

"It's fine, I could tell by the way your face lit up when you were talking to him showed me how much he means to you." Parker smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist as they were walking into the restaurant, Parker supporting most of her weight.

"Yeah, he has been there through it all for me, and he still treats me the same as he always has. So do Kyle, Nick and Emily, they are some of the best people that I know."

"Kyle, Nick and Emily are your other best friends?"

"Yep! They are all amazing!"

"So… Why didn't you want me to meet Ryan?"

"Because most people, guys especially, don't understand that we are just friends. Ryan is like my big brother, and the last guy that I took to meet him tried to punch him because he gave me a hug and a kiss goodbye, like he always does."

"So… you were worried that I would want to fight him?"

"Not really, it is more of the fact that I really like you, and I don't want to mess this up, and Ryan is a very… different kind of person, and he tends to be very abrupt." She is talking very fast, "He has a really strong personality and he just doesn't really think before he says what's on his mind. Sometimes he offends people-"

Parker interrupted her, "Stop! I get it!" Parker laughed, and opened the door for her.

Booth was at the hostess stand, "We need a table for eight."

The woman standing there smiled, nodded and looked at her floor plan. "It will be about fifteen minutes, what's the name?"

"Booth."

"Okay, we will call you when your table is ready."

"Hey dad, on the way over here, Aderyn got a call from one of her friends from back home wanting her to come hang out, and she would like me to go with her. Can I?"

"Where are you from Aderyn?"

"Meetze, it is just south of Warrenton, about an hour from here."

"Yeah that's fine. When would you be leaving?"

"Probably right after I take a shower and change." Booth nodded his head. "I am going to call my foster parents." Aderyn hobbled outside.

"So why is Aderyn in foster care, we never got to ask you?" Booth asked.

"Her mom died of cancer and her father is in jail, for something that his business partner did, you know the guilty by association thing."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, she said that he might be paroled in a few weeks though."

"When does she turn 18?" Bones asked.

"Next month sometime, what will happen to her once she is 18?" Parker asked starting to get a little nervous.

"Most likely she will stay with her foster parents, she can until she is 21, as long as she is in school and has a plan to support herself."

Parker is quiet for a while, thinking about all that, when their table is called, "I'll go get Aderyn."

Parker walked outside and saw Aderyn sitting on a bench, with her back to him, talking on the phone. "Ryan, I really do not want to talk about it okay? I just don't want him there…," She said angrily, "I don't care if he wants to see me, if he is going to be there, I am not!... I bet Nick or Emily would be okay with a visit, I haven't seen either of them for a while… I am not trying to give you ultimatums, but if Josh is there I am not. Period… ,"Aderyn sighed, "Thanks Ryan… It is 12:30 now, so I am guessing that we will leave here at about 2:30 or 3… Yeah, I am sorry, my ankle is killing me, and I really do not want to see him, okay?... Thanks, I love you… See you later today." She hung her head.

Parker took a step toward her, and sat next to her on the bench, "Hey Aderyn, you okay?"

"Yeah, my ankle hurts a lot." She paused, and looked up at his face, "But you weren't asking about that were you?"

Parker shook his head, "I was not trying to eavesdrop, I just didn't want to interrupt you."

"I know, can we talk about this later, I don't really want to do this, and then get lunch with your parents?"

"Yeah, that's fine." He puts his arm around her, pulls her close and kisses her temple. "They called our table, so let's eat hun?" She says with a smile.

"Yeah I am pretty hungry." They stand up, but Aderyn almost falls down, Parker catches her.

"You okay? I am asking about your ankle now."

"Yeah, it just hurts."

"Okay, Tempe will have something for you," He pulls her up, again supporting most of her weight, and they walk into the restaurant for lunch.


	20. PARTY? Cuz I Gotta

Chapter 20 P-A-R-T-Y? Cuz I Gotta

After lunch Parker drove Aderyn home, and Booth followed him so that Parker could take his car. "So I'll be back in a hour and an half?" Parker asked Aderyn just before they got out of the car.

"Nah, give me 45 minutes. My foster sister has been driving me crazy lately."

"How so?"

"She won't quit asking me questions about you." She said casually as Parker pulled the car up next to her foster parents house and smiled.

"What has she been asking?"

"Everything, she is mad at me because she has had a crush on you forever."

"The bitch on wheels has a crush on me? No, no way, I bumped into her once in the hallway and she slapped me across the face!"

"She told me about that, she wanted you to grab her, push her up against the wall and kiss her."

"Wow, women are crazy!" Parker leaned over and kissed Aderyn, "I'll be back in 45 minutes to get you." They both got out of the car.

"See you in a little while then, tell your parents thanks for lunch again," and Aderyn limped inside. Parker got into Booth's car and they drove home.

"Hey Parker, we have decided that you are going to take my car instead of Seeley's tonight. You are okay driving my car right?" Bones asked.

"Yeah that's fine. Thanks again for lunch, Aderyn wanted me to tell you."

"It was fun, I really like Aderyn. She is an amazing catcher!" Booth said from the front seat.

"I know, she is amazing!" The rest of the ride back to their house they were talking about the game.

Parker pulls up to Aderyn's house, walks to the front door and rings the bell. Thinking for the first time that maybe he should have changed out of his jeans and Aderyn's softball t-shirt. Jules Kemp, Aderyn's foster sister, answers the door. Parker does a mental groan. Then he puts on a smile, "Hey, Jules, is Aderyn here?"

"Yeah, but I don't see why you want to date her…" Jules mumbles, as she lets him into the house. "ADERYN! THERE IS A BOY HERE FOR YOU!" Jules looks at Parker and scoffs, "Nice shirt."

Parker looks down and smiles, "One of my favorites. The softball and baseball teams trade off one of their t-shirts so that the other team can wear them to the games."

Just then Aderyn hobbles down the stairs and smiles at Parker, and then rolls her eyes at her foster sister. She is also wearing jeans and has on a purple boyfriend tank. "Let me go tell Rob and Kirsten that I am leaving and then we can go."

10 minutes later they were on their way, Aderyn had called Ryan to let him know that they would be there in an hour. Parker didn't want to bring up Josh, but he really wanted to know what was gong on. "So, do I get to know why you hate Josh?" He asked.

Aderyn sighed, "Josh is an asshole. Though now that I think about it, if he is there, me bringing you will really piss him off." She paused considering this, and then continued. "He is one of those guys who tries to hit on _every_ girl who they bring over to hang out with them. And last summer he was OBSESSEDwith me. I was all that he would talk about, and it drove everyone nuts. I went to lunch with Ryan one day and he told me that all Josh would do was sit there, play _Magic_, drink beer and talk about me."

"Josh plays _Magic_?"

"They all do." Seeing Parker's raised eyebrows she added, "Yeah I know, they are all winners."

"Do you play _Magic_?"

She just looked at him. "No."

Parker laughed, "So other than being obsessed with you what did he do?"

Aderyn's eyes darkened, "He spiked my drink at one of his parties and tried to get me to go into his room so that he could have sex with me, Ryan pulled him away from me. I don't think either of them remember it, and I like to keep it that way."

"He spiked your drink with what?" Parker asked softly.

"I wasn't drinking, and he would make me drinks that he told me were non-alcoholic, I really don't think that they had alcohol in them, but I just felt... wonky. I didn't realize it until it was too late, I had been playing drinking games with them so I was drinking them really fast. I don't know what was actually in the drinks, I just know that after Ryan pulled him off of me I ran outside, Bill, Roy, and Ryan all sat in my car with me until I felt like I could drive. They were all really drunk, but I think that Roy and Bill remember. Not that they need me as a reason to hate Josh."

Parker tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Aderyn, I am so sorry."

"Are you okay?" She asked him quietly.

Parker looked at her confused, "I should be the one asking you that."

"Your knuckles are white on the steering wheel. Are you okay?"

"Aderyn I am fine, I am just worried about you." Aderyn nodded and looked out the window.

Parker and Aderyn drove in silence for a little while Aderyn could see Parker in the reflection of the window, she could tell that he was loosing up, his knuckles were no longer white, and he kept glancing over at her. Parker had a few questions about what happened with Josh, and could not stop thinking about it.

"Just ask the questions. I can tell that you have at least one." Aderyn murmured.

"Why didn't you tell Ryan?" he asked in a low voice.

"Because he would kill Josh. He knows that something happened, because I don't like to be where he is, if he shows up at a party, I leave. Ryan says that Josh was told by both Werner's to not be there, But if he shows up, I am going to call Nick to see what he is doing, is that okay?"

"I just like to spend time with you so we could do whatever you want. But if he is there, we may have to leave quick, because I hate guys who take advantage of girls, and I would want to punch him, repeatedly, in the face."

Aderyn smiled, "That is what Nick and Kyle said. Emily wanted to kick him in the shins." She paused and finally looked over at him, "I like spending time with you too."

Parker slid his hand into hers, "I just want you to know that I would never do what Josh did to you."

"I know."

"Good, because I would hate for you to be afraid to be yourself around me. I want you to be able to let your guard down."

"There is nothing about you and Josh that is similar. Josh is someone who falls in love with a girl after talking to her once. He won't leave her alone either. And you," she paused, "You make me feel _safe_. That is the only way that I can describe it."

They were quiet for a few minutes and then Parkers' curiosity got the better of him, "Did anything ever happen between you and Josh?"

"He grabbed me once and stuck his tongue down my throat, does that count?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'tongue down your throat.'"

It was a kiss, in the broadest sense on the of the word. His tongue was all over the place. I literally wipe off the outside of my mouth. It was so gross."

"I mean did you stick your tongue back down his throat?"

"Ew."

Parker laughed.

"No. Hell no. I pushed him away."

"I see."

"Worst ever." Aderyn shutters, "Just thinking about it gives me the heeby-jeebies." Parker laughed. "What you've never had a bad kiss before?"

"Nope! Every person that I have ever kissed told me that I was a good kisser, I believe you said I was incredible."

"I jus.. I just wanted to stroke your ego."

"Ha ha ha. I bet!" Parker said with a smile.

"Okay maybe I wasn't, but you have had to have a bad kiss! I am not saying that the kiss was bad on _your_ part, heaven forbid!

Parker pauses, "Okay, when I was seven the first girl I kissed bit my lip."

"SEVEN?!" Her eyes wide.

Parker chuckled, "Yeah, how old were you when you had your first kiss?"

"I was 14 before I had my first kiss! It took me twice time it took you!"

"What can I say? I mature really fast!"

"Grrr… turn here!" Parker laughed and followed her directions.

"Okay, we are in the middle of nowhere! You brought me out here to kill me didn't you?" Aderyn just laughed. "You must have the wrong place… we are at a dead end."

"Nope, you are going to turn left right after that tree, it is blocking the road so you can't see it. We are almost there calm down!"

"Finally! I am so far out that I couldn't find my way back if my life depended on it!"

"Good thing that you have me then, hun?" She said raising her eyebrow. "Okay I am going to need help to get down to Werner's basement."

Parker smiled, "Want a piggy back ride?"

Aderyn laughed, "I guess that's the best way." Parker crouched down and Aderyn climbed up on his back.

"Okay where to spider-monkey?"

"Go down to the left of the house and around the back." She laughed.

"As you wish." Parker started walking down a steep slope.

"Okay, now you can put me down." Parker let her down softly, as to not hurt her ankle anymore. Aderyn grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dark garage.

"Do you know where you are going?"

Aderyn laughed again, "Stop worrying! I have spent more time here than most people!"

Parker can see light at the crack in the bottom of the door, they walk through it into a laundry room and Parker could hear loud music playing, they walk through another door into a small finished basement. Aderyn pulls parker through the door and then closes it behind her, and then walks through yet another door. The music is blaring in the room, but as soon as Aderyn walked in the music stopped and there was a chorus of "ADERYN!"

Everyone ran at her at the same time. A guy with short hair got to her first. "Hey buddy!" He said.

"Ryan!" Ryan hugged her, and then she got passes around to everyone in the room. Parker stood by the door watching her face light up by being with her friends. Finally everyone was going back to the couch and the chairs that they had left.

"Okay everyone this is Parker, Parker this is Ryan, Kyle, Mary, Nick, Norm, Blain, Amanda, Michelle, Danny, and Wayne."

Everyone there said "Hey Parker!"

"Hello," Parker said, "To be honest, I do not remember any names."

"That's okay, there are a lot of us." One of he girls said.

"Well now that Aderyn is here the party can start!" Ryan said, he opened a cooler that was full of beer.

"Do you want a Mountain Dew, or a Pespi?" Aderyn asked him.

"Pespi."

"Okay I will be right back!" Aderyn walked back out of the room.

Parker stood there, feeling a little uncomfortable. Everyone was staring at him. Ryan, and either Blain or Wayne was smiling, and again either Blain or Wayne was glaring at him. Everyone else was just kind of looking at him as if trying to decide if he was good enough for their friend.

Aderyn walked back in, she handed him a Pespi and had a Mountain Dew for herself. She smiled, "I wanna play flippie cup!"

"Who else wants to play?" Ryan asked the group. Everyone but two people stood up. "Parker you playin'?"

I have never played before, but sure."

"Good man! I like him!" Ryan said, "Five on five then!" and then he said really quickly, "I got Aderyn!"

"I'm on Ryan's team!" Another guy said just after Ryan had claimed Aderyn.

"You can be on our team too Parker!" Aderyn said she had her arm around his waist.

"Michelle you are on or team too!" Ryan called out.

"Okay, so how do you play?" He asked looking around. There were ten red solo cups on the table behind the couch.

"Okay what you are going to do is chug you drink, then you are going to set it down up right on the edge of the table and tap it with your finger and try to get it to land upside down! Once the person in front of you gets theirs upside down you get to go." Aderyn explained, and then did it perfectly on her first try.

"Okay… what is the point?" Parker asked looking around.

"Well, you are on teams, and the first team done wins, and the other team kicks a player off, they still have to have the same number of cups, just one person has to drink twice. Get it?" The guy who was not Ryan on his team spelled out.

"So it is a race?" Parker asked again.

"Yep! Now try it a few times to see if you can get it to land upside down on the table." The same guy told him. Parker put his cup on the edge of the table and tapped it trying to get it to flip over and land correctly. The cup flew up into the air and flipped over about five times and landed on its' side. "Too much, try softer." Parker tapped it again with less force and it landed upside down.

"Let's do this! I'm Kyle by the way, though that I would re introduce myself." He held out his hand for Parker to shake.

Parker took his hand and shook it, "Yeah there are a lot of people here."

"Okay here is our order, me, Michelle, Kyle, Parker and our clutch with be Aderyn." Ryan said looking over at the other team. What is your order?

The guy who looked the oldest, Wayne or Blain?, and the one who was giving Parker the nasty looks said "Me, Norm, Danny, Nick, and our clutch will be Mary."

"Why am I the clutch? This is a bad call," Mary whined and Nick switched her positions. "Thanks baby!"

Ryan looked down at Aderyn, "You ready to drop the can?"

"Oh yeah!" She held a crushed beer can in her hand and she dropped it. There was immediate pandemonium, every one was yelling. Ryan and the other starter picked up their cups and chugged them down, Blain or Wayne finished first, and put his cup in the table and flipped it over on the first try, Ryan was only a few seconds behind him, Norm and Michelle finished at the same time, and Michelle's cup landed on the first try. Kyle was starting his first try when Norm got his to land right, Danny started his right as Kyle's landed correctly. Parker gulped down his Pespi and put his cup down on the table he tapped it and it didn't land correctly, he set it back up and tried again, and missed again. "Take your time, Danny sucks!" Aderyn yelled out.

"Shut up Aderyn!" Danny called while still trying to flip his cup over. Parker hit it on his fifth try, just when Danny did. Mary picked up her cup and dank it down, Aderyn looked at Mary.

"Should I keep it interesting? Or should I just win?" She said cockily.

"Shut it!" Mary screeched at her. Aderyn laughed and stated to drink what was in her cup. She set it down slowly, Mary was still trying to get it, Aderyn tapped it once, and it landed upside down, they won the first match!

"Wow, that was crazy! I have never played anything like that!" Parker said.

"Okay Wayne, who are you losing?" Ryan asked with a big smile on his face.

Wayne looked at his team, "Danny or Mary?" he asked them.

"Danny!" Everyone but Danny said.

"Fine! I don't want to play your stupid game anyway!" Danny said in a huff and went to sit on the couch.

Everyone was laughing at him. "Michelle and Norm your start!" Wayne said.

"What? I thought Ryan and Wayne were the starters?" Parker whispered to Aderyn.

"It rotates, so each person starts, and each person finishes." She said before she dropped the can to signal the start of the game. They won again, and this time Mary was sent out.

"Nick and Kyle, your start!" Aderyn dropped the can again, this time Michelle couldn't close the game, and they lost, and they sent Michelle away.

They played until it was Ryan, Kyle, Parker and Aderyn against just Wayne. They won again Wayne by himself even though they agreed to take away one of his cups. By the end of the round Parker had gotten really good, hitting it by no more than two tries.

Everyone sat down to talk. "So Ryan where is Ali?"

"It is our Spring Break, and her parents made her go on another mission trip! We all leave tomorrow night for Virginia Beach!

"Yeah I miss her!"

"So Parker, that was your first time playing flippie cup?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, my friends are really into beer pong, but I think that they would have a good time with flippie cup."

They played two more rounds of flippie cup, and they won those two as well, then they played a few rounds of beer pong (Aderyn and Parker not drinking beer though).

At 8:00 Aderyn and Parker hat to leave, and as they went to walk out through the garage they heard a moan.

As Aderyn walked by she called out, "Night Norm!" laughing, and then explaining to Parker that Norm passes out on a couch that is buried under all the junk in the garage.

Parker puts Aderyn on his back again, and carries her up to the car. "Thank you for introducing me to your friends, they are amazing."

"Really? I saw you getting some hairy eyeball from Wayne! "She said with a smile.

"You saw that hun? Do you know what that is all about?"

"Well, I dated Wayne for about a month, but he is told old for me."

"How old is he?"

"25." She said casually.

"Wow… that is a big age difference."

They were on their way home and Aderyn was giving him directions on how to get back to the highway. Aderyn yawned. "I forgot how tiring it is to hang out with them. Not to mention that I got up super early for my game." Aderyn closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the headrest. Parker smiled as she slowly fell asleep.

When Parker pulled up to her house he didn't want to wake her up, she looked so peaceful. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, remembering what she told him on the drive up to see her friends. "I am so sorry that you had to go through that," he murmured to her, "I am so glad that you are able to trust after that. I am so glad that you are willing to trust me." He kissed her temple again and slowly rocked her awake so that she could go to bed. "Aderyn, babe, you need to wake up, you are home."

"I really like this guy daddy, he _is _good enough, I promise," she mumbled her voice thick with sleep.

Parker grabbed her shoulder and shook her again, "Aderyn, hey you are home!" He said a little louder.

Her eyes opened and she looked at him, confused for a minute and they she realized she was still in the car. "Oh, sorry." She leaned up and kissed him, "Thank you for coming to night."

"I had a blast, thank you for taking me."

She smiled, "Goodnight," and she leaned up and kissed him again.

"Goodnight," said as she was getting out of the car.

'_I am really falling for her. Hard.' _Parker thought to himself as he feel asleep that night.


End file.
